Elf Lobgesänge auf die Tradition
by Catia la Mar
Summary: oder Wie Harry Potter Weihnachten fand. Autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Harry Potter versucht für Draco Malfoy das perfekte Weihnachtsfest zu organisieren und findet heraus, dass Geschenke und Lichterketten dabei nicht alles sind.
1. Chapter 1

_**Elf Lobgesänge auf die Tradition**_

_**oder**_

_**Wie Harry Potter Weihnachten fand**_

Autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen  
**Originaltitel**: Eleven Canticles of Tradition  
**Autor**: emphatic siren (thank you for your permission  
**Übersetzung**:Catia la Mar  
**Beta** Julichris (Vielen lieben Dank!)

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter&Co gehören JKR, die Geschichte emphatic siren und es wird kein Geld damit verdient. Es liegt nicht in der Absicht der Autorin Urheberrechte jeglicher Art zu verletzen.

**Inhalt**: Harry Potter versucht für Draco Malfoy das perfekte Weihnachtsfest zu organisieren und findet heraus, dass Geschenke und Lichterketten dabei nicht alles sind.

**Hinweis:  
**Die Geschichte besteht aus 11 Kapiteln, die ich auf fünf Kapitel verteilen und an den Adventssonntagen posten werde. Das letzte Kapitel folgt dann an Weihnachten.

Jede Kapitelüberschrift besteht aus einer Zeile aus einem englischen Weihnachtslied. Da diese Lieder sozusagen der **Soundtrack** zu dieser Story sind. Man kann die Geschichte natürlich auch so lesen, meine Empfehlung ist jedoch, den Soundtrack gleichzeitig zu hören. Man kann sie alle auf youtube finden. Leider funktioniert das mit der Verlinkung nicht, daher müsst ihr euch die Songs selbst googeln :-)

Und nun bleibt mir nur noch, euch einen wunderschönen Adventssonntag zu wünschen und viel Spaß bei der Geschichte

Liebe Grüße

Xera

****************************************

*******************************

**Lied I: **_**I have No Gift to Give, I Play My Best for You**_

_aus Little Drummer Boy _

Harry Potter sah Molly Weasley mit ganz anderen Augen, als er das betrachtete, was einst die Küche der kleinen Wohnung in London gewesen war, die er mit seinem Geliebten Draco Malfoy teilte. Mehl überzog alles wie eine feine Schneeschicht. Die Schranktüren waren mit gelatinenartiger Sauce verspritzt. Sämtliche Teller, Schüsseln, Schneidebretter und andere Küchenutensilien lagen in verschiedenen Stadien von Missbrauch verteilt in der Küche. Harry selbst war bedeckt von – etwas – er schielte auf sein Hemd – Gelbem vielleicht? Durch das ganze Mehl konnte man das schwer erkennen. Er fuhr schnell mit seinem Zeigefinger über einen der größeren Flecken und nach einem kurzen Geschmackstest stellte er fest, dass es sich um die gelatinenartige Sauce handelte – bevor sie geliert war. Aber er musste leider zugeben, dass das größere Problem die verkohlten Überreste von dem waren, was einst ein köstlicher Braten war, der nur noch darauf gewartet hatte, gegart zu werden. Mit der richtigen Temperatur.

„Ach du Scheiße!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich zu Ron um. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass sein bester Freund hier war, uneingeladen, und dieser Demütigung beiwohnte. Harry blinzelte als er Rons grüne Gesichtsfarbe sah. Er wusste, dass es in der Küche schlimm aussah, aber so schlimm, dass einem davon schlecht wurde? Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Rons Hautfarbe plötzlich in ein grelles Neonpink wechselte. Da verstand Harry, dass es sich um die besinnlichen Effekte der Muggel-Lichterketten handelte, die er vor zwei Wochen im Wohnzimmer aufgehängt hatte.

„Also jetzt mal ehrlich, Harry. Ich meine ... was zur Hölle treibst du da? Ich dachte, du hast hättest erzählt, dass du für die Muggel kochen musstest?"

„Morgens schnell was in der Pfanne braten und ein oder zwei Sandwiches machen mich nicht zu einem verdammten Chefkoch!", murrte Harry und starrte den Braten an, bereit ... irgendetwas zu tun.

„Bei Merlin! Hast du noch mehr von diesen Muggel-Lichterketten aufgehängt?"

Harry schnaubte und rollte mit den Augen, nicht dass Ron ihn beachten würde. Er war überrascht, dass er Ron überhaupt gehört hatte, da im Hintergrund laute Weihnachtsmusik plärrte. Irgendwie war es pervers, dass Erwachsene mit Stimmen wie die Chipmunks begeistert über Weihnachten sangen.

Scheiß-Malfoy. Nichts von dem wäre geschehen, wenn der nicht gefordert hätte, diese Weihnachten auf Muggelart zu verbringen. Harry hatte nicht den Mut gehabt, Draco zu sagen, dass er, obwohl er bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war, keine Ahnung von deren Weihnachtstraditionen hatte. Da er nie hatte dabei sein dürfen, war er nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee, wie die Muggel Weihnachten zu feiern. Aber er war wild entschlossen. Schließlich hatte er den gefährlichsten Fluch der Welt überlebt. Wie schwer konnte es da sein, ein paar Weihnachtstraditionen umzusetzen?

Außerdem wusste er, wie sich Weihnachten anfühlen musste. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl von Staunen und Aufregung, als er das erste mal gesehen hatte, wie sich die Lichterketten auf den glänzend verpackten Geschenken, die unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lagen, gespiegelt hatten. Alles was er tun musste war, Dinge zu finden, die dieses Gefühl zurückbrachten. Wie schwer konnte das schon sein? Rons Gesicht, als dieser die Zerstörung sah, die Harrys Kochversuche hinterlassen hatten, erschütterte diese Zuversicht jedoch etwas.

„Weißt du, du kannst nicht einfach immer reinschneien, wenn es dir passt", meinte Harry mit ungewohnter Schärfe in seiner Stimme, während er versuchte mit Zahnstochern neue kleine Kartoffelstücke auf den „Braten" zu stecken. Die Zahnstocher zerbrachen aber immer wieder – Harry weigerte sich zu glauben, dass es an der undurchlässigen Oberfläche des erstarrten Fleischberges lag. Nein, das lag alleine an der schlechten Qualität der Zahnstocher! „Verdammte billige Scheißteile!", murmelte er, als wieder einer zerbrach und die kleine, halbrohe Kartoffel in hohem Bogen auf den Boden schleuderte.

Ron ignorierte Harry und seine fliegenden Kartoffeln. War das Kirschsauce? Dort an der Decke? „Fred und George haben dir nicht irgendetwas untergejubelt, oder?", fragte Ron, während er misstrauisch etwas anpiekste, was wohl gelierter Cranberry-Salat hätte werden sollen.

„Nein", schnappte Harry und gab an der Kartoffelfront auf, um sich der Sauce zu widmen. Er glaubte fest daran, dass er sie zur Aufgabe rühren konnte.

Nachdem Ron eine Weile beobachtete, wie Harry mit ganzem Körpereinsatz die Sauce rührte, konnte er es nicht länger mit ansehen. Er räusperte sich. Harry konnte ihn nicht hören, natürlich. Wie sollte er auch mit dem Spektakel, das die Hi-Fi-Anlage im Wohnzimmer veranstaltete. Es klang eher wie Krummbein, der durch Dreck gezogen wurde als „Ave Ma – riiiii ---aaaa, das irgendein vergnügter Vogel mit einer kreischenden Stimme trällerte, die Trelawnys Konkurrenz machte.

„Kumpel", versuchte Ron es nochmals, während Harry sich voll und ganz der Sauce widmete.

„Harry!", brüllte er dann.

„Was?", bellte dieser, als er sich herumdrehte und dabei großzügig Sauce auf Ron schleuderte. „Oh verdammt", murmelte Harry und reinigte Rons Shirt mit einem Wink seiner Hand.

„Schon okay, wirklich!", brüllte Ron und versuchte sein Bestes, das große Finale des Orchesters aus dem Wohnzimmer zu übertönen. „Können wir das nicht für ein paar Minuten ausmachen?"

Harry seufzte und sank gegen die Küchentheke. Fertig mit der Welt. Einen weiteren wortlosen Spruch und eine Handbewegung später und die Wohnung wurde in willkommene Stille getaucht.

„Es läuft nicht so gut, oder?

Harry schürzte die Lippen, damit er nicht etwas sagte, was er später bereuen würde. Ron war schon immer der Meister der Untertreibung und des Offensichtlichen gewesen.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", entschied sich Harry zu antworten und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Sauce.

„Gut, dass du vier Wochen Urlaub hast", murmelte Ron.

Harry schnaubte. „Ferien? Am Arsch", sagte er und wagte sich erneut an die Sauce.

„Harry", sagte Ron. Er zögerte etwas, als das „Wusch-wusch" des Rührens kurz verstummte. Abwartend. „Hast du daran gedacht ... was ich sagen will … Sieh mal, du weißt, dass Mum …"

„Nein!", rief Harry aus und begann wieder zu rühren. Schneller und schneller. „Ich mach das alleine, Ron! Es ist mein Geschenk für Draco. Ich brauche keine Hilfe!"

Ron nickte, obwohl er wusste, dass Harry ihn nicht sehen konnte. Er räusperte sich. „Es ist nur ... also ... Ich versteh nicht, warum du ihm nicht einfach von den Dursleys erzählst. Was ist so schlimm daran deinem ... L- Liebhaber ...", Ron räusperte sich nochmals und zog an seinem Kragen, „zu erzählen, dass du keine Muggel-Tradition hast?"

Ron zuckte zusammen, als der eben noch wild benutzte Schneebesen gegen die Glasschüssel schepperte. Er schaute zu, wie sich Harrys Schultern verspannten und seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten.

„Das werde ich nicht schon wieder mit dir durchkauen", flüsterte Harry angespannt. „Du weißt, warum. Außerdem bekomme ich das schon hin. Ich hatte ein Leben vor Hogwarts, weißt du. Ich habe Dinge gesehen. Ich bin einfallsreich! Außerdem ist Draco ein reinblütiger Zauberer. Er wird den Unterschied nicht merken. Er will nur wissen wie es ist, ein Muggel zu sein. Er ist neugierig. Da bin ich mir sicher. Es bedeutet ihm überhaupt nichts."

„Ja, sicher. Ja, du hast bestimmt Recht. Und … ich hab's kapiert, Harry, wirklich. Du bist ... äh ... na ja, ich meine ... du bist der Kerl in dieser Beziehung."

Harry drehte sich schnell herum, der verkrustete Schneebesen schwankte bedrohlich. „Der Kerl in der Beziehung?", wiederholte er. „Lustig ,ich dachte wir wären beide Kerle."

Ron wurde rosa ... und dann wieder grün. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du alles perfekt haben willst. Ich meine ... du weißt schon ..." Ron räusperte sich wieder. „Schau, es ist klar, dass du das Frettchen verhätschelst."

Bei Harrys scharfem Blick, murmelte Ron eine Entschuldigung. „Was ich sagen will ist ... ich verstehe ... dass du der .. der Starke bist, … der, der ... ähm...."

Eine von Harrys Augenbrauen hob sich malfoyisch in die Höhe. Die Wirkung wurde aber durch die Kartoffelstückchen und Cranberrys, die in seinem Haar steckten, ruiniert. „Was Ron? Was verstehst du? Dass ich oben bin? Dass ich meinen Schwanz in seinen Arsch stecke und nicht andersherum?"

„Verdammt, Harry", fluchte Ron leise und schaute mit rotem Gesicht weg, das nicht durch die blinkenden Lichterketten verursacht worden war.

Harry seufzte. „Entschuldige. Das war nicht nötig."

Ron räusperte sich wieder. „Ich habe eigentlich nicht über Sex geredet", brummelte er.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wollte es sich wirklich nicht mit seinem besten Freund verscherzen. Nicht jetzt – nicht wenn sein Versuchsabendessen in die Hose ging. Er hatte zwei Wochen um diesen abscheulichen Festtagen ihre Grenzen aufzuzeigen. Und er war dazu gezwungen und bereit genau das zu machen.

Die Stille war Harry unangenehm. „Macht es dir etwas aus?", fragte er und winkte in Richtung der Hi-Fi Anlage.

Ron schaute etwas misstrauisch drein, nickte aber trotzdem. Die Melodie von „_The Little Drummer Boy_ " erklang in der Wohnung.

Harry fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, während Ron wegschaute und mit seinen Fingern das _Pa-rum-pum-pum-pums _mittrommelte. „Wir haben das doch schon tausend Mal besprochen", sagte Harry schließlich in dem Versuch, es so nett wie möglich zu erklären. „Ich werde ihm nicht von den Dursleys erzählen. Niemals. Es würde alles ändern. Es würde Draco zweifeln lassen, dass ich für ihn sorgen kann. Ich meine, wenn ich mich nicht gegen Muggel wehren konnte, wie könnte ich dann für ihn stark genug sein? Er braucht das, verstehst du nicht? Ich kann ihn nicht denken lassen, dass ... dass ..."

„Dass du ein kleines Kind warst? Dass du ein beschissenes Leben hattest und trotzdem zu dem geworden bist, was du heute bist? Ich bitte dich, Harry. Was wäre, wenn du verletzlich wärst? Was macht es schon, wenn du es bist,", flüsterte Ron. „Es ist Teil von dem, was du bist – du kannst nicht ewig davon wegrennen. Und, als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, ist Malfoy ein großer Junge. Er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Scheiße, er sollte sich um dich kümmern – nicht andersherum. Und da wir gerade dabei sind, wo steckt Malfoy überhaupt?"

„Hongkong. Und ich werde das nicht noch mal diskutieren", antwortete Harry. „Wenn du deswegen gekommen bist, kannst du gleich wieder gehen."

Ron gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich. „Harry", jammerte er, aber Harry gab nicht nach. Ron ließ seinen Kopf hängen und nickte.

„Wie lange ist er weg? Wie viel Zeit haben wir, um das hinzubekommen?", fragte Ron und gestikulierte in Richtung Küche.

Harry seufzte. Ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen bei Rons Zusage zu helfen. „Ein paar Tage. Er arbeitet an der großen Fusion von Gringotts und I.A.P."

Ron schüttelte sich. „Wie kann er es ertragen, den ganzen Tag mit diesen trockenen Finanzberichten zu verbringen. Ich würde, glaube ich, verrückt werden."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er liebt es. Sogar wenn er für Merrinder arbeiten muss." Er schnaubte.

„Du kannst Merrinder nicht ausstehen, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht. Er sieht Draco immer so an, als ob er etwas wäre, das an seinem Schuh klebt, und das nur, weil er ein Malfoy war. Draco ist nicht sein Vater. Draco ist einer der besten Buchhalter und er arbeitet verdammt hart und macht alles richtig."

„Ähm, Kumpel ... Draco ist immer noch ein Malfoy."

„Du weißt was ich meine! Er hat sich geändert!"

Ron dachte er hätte sich verhört. „Geändert? Wie genau? Er nennt mich immer noch Wiesel. Er ist immer noch so mürrisch und trotzig wie früher. Alles, was ihn interessiert ist, was wie viel kostet und ..."

„Hör auf!", warnte Harry. „Er ist ein guter Kerl, Ron, und du weißt das. Was ist schon dabei, wenn er ein bisschen materialistisch ist?"

„Ein bisschen?", unterbrach Ron.

„Na und?", fragte Harry wieder und überging Ron, um diese sinnlose Diskussion abzuwürgen. „Er hat sich am Ende für die richtige Seite entschieden. Er arbeitet hart. Er hat Gefühle für mich und ich ... ich für ihn."

Ron starrte wieder auf den Kirschsaucenfleck an der Decke. Nur Liebe konnte die Kirschsauce an der Decke erklären. „Du liebst ihn wirklich, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das tue ich", sagte Harry etwas später.

Resigniert ergab sich Ron den Tatsachen und streckte seine Hand aus. „Na gut. Gib mir die verfluchte Sauce, du konzentrierst dich auf den ... den grünen Brei da drüben."

„Das sind die grünen Bohnen", sagte Harry gepresst.

Ron konnte ein unfreiwilliges Schaudern fast nicht unterdrücken, aber nur fast. „Natürlich", murmelte er, bevor er Harry den Schneebesen abnahm und versuchte etwas von Harrys Stolz zu retten.

**************************************

*******************

_**Lied II: The Holly Bears a Prickle, as Sharp as Any Thorn**_

_aus: The Holly and the Ivy  
__weiteres Lied: Carol of the Bells  
_

"_The Holly and the Ivy_" erklang im Wohnzimmer, als Harry kriegsgebeutelt und immer noch mit Mehl und Kartoffelstückchen bedeckt sein Butterbier trank und eine Wand anstarrte. Zum Glück war Draco für ein paar Tage in Hongkong und zählte Erbsen für Merrinder. Harry blieb noch etwas Zeit.

Bis Weihnachten waren es noch zwei Wochen und bisher hatte Harry mit keiner richtigen Muggel-Tradition aufwarten können. Der Baum, die Lieder und das Essen waren einfach, aber sie erschienen ihm so alltäglich, zu normal. Sogar in der Zauberwelt gab es sie. Und noch wichtiger, sie riefen in ihm nicht dieses atemlose Gefühle des Staunens hervor, das er als Kind gehabt hatte. Er hatte gedacht, dass der tanzende Weihnachtsmann, den er im örtlichen Supermarkt erstanden hatte, ausreichen würde. Tat er aber nicht. Genauso wenig wie seine vier Gefährten. Harry seufzte. Wenn er etwas wusste, dann dass Draco über Alltägliches und Normales enttäuscht sein würde. Allerdings, wenn er dieses Kriterium in Betracht zog, konnte Harry nicht wirklich verstehen, warum Draco sich mit ihm abgab.

Ron hatte ihn überredet zu einem Muggel-Kaufhaus zu gehen. Sicher würden sie dort genau das finden, was Harry benötigte. Harry war sich da nicht so sicher, aber seine Recherche in Büchern hatte ihn nicht weit gebracht. Alles schien nur eine Variante vom gleichen Thema zu sein – Bäume, Lichter, Essen, Lieder, Blablabla und noch mehr verdammtes Blablabla. Wie er sich doch wünschte, dass Hermine hier wäre, um ihm zu helfen. Er lächelte etwas traurig, und hob sein Butterbier zu einem stillen Gruß. Schnell dachte er an etwas anderes an etwas anderes, bevor er zu rührselig wurde. Weihnachten stand schließlich vor der Tür.

"_Carol of the Bells_" begann zu erklingen. Harry fluchte. Er hasste dieses Lied. In seinen Ohren klang es quietschig und unharmonisch. Er griff nach der Fernbedienung für die Anlage und entspannte sich, als wieder "_The Holly and Ivy_" erklang. Obwohl es etwas gediegener war, war es eine bessere Wahl, dachte Harry. Das nagende Gefühl blieb jedoch. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte es ihn schon den ganzen Tag geplagt, war ab und zu aufgeflammt, wie zum Beispiel vor einer Stunde, als Ron verkündet hatte, dass Harrys Kürbissuppe eine ganz neue Art von Gift war.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und stand auf. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung. Er sprühte mehr von dem Lufterfrischer Marke Tannenduft in den Raum. Schon besser. Aber ... irgendetwas fehlte immer noch. Er betrachtete den Baum. Ja, zu wenig Lichter, das war das Problem. Das nagende Gefühl begann zu schwinden, als er mehr Lichter aus einer Schachtel holte und sie vorsichtig und fest an den Zweigen befestigte.

******************

********

Wird Harry es schaffen, das perfekte Weihnachten zu organsieren? Wie sollte Weihnachten eurer Meinung nach sein? Vielleicht könnt ihr Harry ja ein paar Tipps geben.

Bis nächsten Sonntag  
LG

Catia


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo zusammen,

vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews. Ich wünsche euch viel Spass beim neuen Kapitel!

*Plätzchenteller und Weihnachstee hinstell*

************************

**Lied III: The Best Time of the Year**

(A Holly Jolly Christmas_)_

Harry starrte ausdruckslos auf die grelle Szene vor ihm, während der blecherne Refrain von "_Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas_" das große, edle Kaufhaus beschallte. Zwei Tage waren seit dem Kochdesaster vergangen.

„Muggel kaufen wirklich an solchen Orten ein?", fragte Ron staunend.

Harry seufzte. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass er es früher oder später bereuen würde, Ron mitgenommen zu haben. „Lass uns anfangen!", sagte er und begann mit Ron im Schlepptau die Gänge des Kaufhauses abzugehen.

Die erste Stunde verging ohne großes Tamtam. Harry befüllte seinen Einkaufskorb mit Premium-Knallbonbons, kleinen Kerzenständern mit eingravierten Rentieren und noch mehr Weihnachtsmusik. Er stürzte sich auf die Weihnachtssocken, da er sich sicher war, dass Draco alles mögen würde, was mehr Geschenke beinhaltete. Währendessen bestaunte Ron die aufgebaute Miniatureisenbahn, die Spielzeuge und die Schneeflocken aus Plastik, die an einem durchsichtigen Faden von der Decke hingen.

Ron sich selbst überlassend, latschte Harry durch die aufgebauten Weihnachtsszenen. Jedoch wurde er immer verzagter, je mehr er davon sah. Nichts war irgendwie etwas Besonderes. Es waren die gleichen langweiligen Bäume, Lichter, Dekorationsartikel und verpackten Geschenke. Harry seufzte. Er war kurz davor, aufzugeben.

„Harry!"

Harry drehte sich um. Ron hatte von irgendwoher nach ihm gerufen, er konnte aber nicht sehen von wo. Ron rief wieder. Harry folgte seiner Stimme. Als er um die Ecke bog, stockte ihm der Atem bei dem Anblick, der sich vor ihm ausbreitete. Ein wunderschönes, handgewebtes Stück Stoff, das mit grünen, schwarzen und roten Fäden durchzogen war, lag vor ihm auf einem Tisch. Leuchtende silberne Kandelaber, deren Form er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, waren geschmackvoll darauf drapiert. Er sah vierseitige Kreisel in denen Figuren eingraviert waren, die etwas von Runen hatten. „Was ist das alles?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung, aber so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Das andere Zeugs ist all das langweilige Gerümpel, das wir daheim haben. Aber das hier ... das ist anders, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher. Echt Muggel."

„Was das wohl alles zu bedeuten hat?", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst und fühlte etwas von dem atemlosen Staunen, dass er gesucht hatte, in ihm aufkommen. Es war nicht unbedingt dasselbe, würde aber seinen Zweck erfüllen.

Ron entdeckte eine kleine Karte auf dem Tisch. „Hey, hör mal! ‚Die Festtage sind mehr als Bäume, Lametta und Weihnachtsmänner'", begann Ron vorzulesen. „'Marks&Spencers freut sich, Ihnen helfen zu dürfen, all Ihre Festtagsbräuche feiern zu können. Dieses Jahr neu im Angebot sind unsere von Kwanza inspirierten Designs. Ein Freudenfest der Familie, Gemeinschaft und Selbstbestimmung. Alles was Sie benötigen um Ihr ganz eigenes Lichterfest zu feiern.' Harry, das ist perfekt!"

Harry nickte und strich über den wunderschönen, gewebten Stoff und bewunderte den silbernen Kandelaber. „Ich mag diesen Läufer. Es fühlt sich an wie hanggewebt."

„Das ist es. Ein echter Kente-Stoff", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Harry fuhr überrascht herum. Ein diensteifriger Verkäufer musterte ihn eingehend und ihm entgingen bestimmt nicht der Kaschmirpullover und die teure Jeans, von denen Draco wollte, dass Harry sie in der Öffentlichkeit trug.

Harry hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was Kente-Stoff war, aber das ließ er sich nicht anmerken. „Natürlich", sagte er, als hätte er eine kurze Gedächtnislücke gehabt. „Ich nehme ihn. Ich liebe die Farben, die dabei verwendet werden. Grün, Schwarz, Rot und Gold", murmelte Harry und dachte dabei, dass es wie geschaffen für ihn und Draco war.

„Soll ich es Ihnen als Geschenk einpacken?"

„Äh, nein. Das ist für mich", antwortete Harry.

Der Verkäufer lehnte sich etwas vor und starrte Harry eindringlich an. „Wirklich?", fragte er überrascht.

„Äh, ja. Es ist doch nicht etwa ein traditionelles Geschenk, oder so?", fragte Harry und wechselte einen Blick mit Ron.

Der Verkäufer lächelte. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Entschuldigen Sie. Eine wunderschöne Tradition, dieses Kwanza. Ich gehe und hole Ihnen schnell einen vom Lager."

„Äh, sind das Dinge für das Lichterfest?", fragte Ron, während er auf die Menora und die Dreidel zeigte.

„Ja! Die sind dieses Jahr neu eingetroffen. Wir hier bei Marks&Spencers erkennen an, dass die Festtagen mehr beinhalten als Bäume, Geschenke und Weihnachtsmänner."

Ron und Harry grinsten sich an.

„Das will er auch und ein paar von denen", fügte Ron hinzu und zeigte wieder auf die Menora und die Dreidels.

„Ja, natürlich. Haben Sie schon Kerzen dafür?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Verkäufer schnaubte. „Nun, das können wir nicht zulassen. Man kann kein Lichterfest haben ohne Lichter, oder? Ich denke, im Lager habe ich noch ein paar, die Ihnen sicherlich gefallen werden."

Harry lächelte, als der Verkäufer ins Lager stürmte. Ein Lichterfest, eine Feier von Dingen wie Selbstbestimmung und Gemeinschaft klang in seinen Ohren perfekt. Das war definitiv kein langweiliger alter Baum, Lichter und tanzende Weihnachtmänner.

„Bist du dir sicher Ron? Nichts Zauberisches daran?", fragte Harry, während sie auf die Rückkehr des Verkäufers warteten.

„Positiv. Hab niemals so etwas gesehen. Nichts, was mit Zaubertraditionen zu tun hat."

Harry lächelte. „Weißt du, ich habe dieses Kandelaber-Dings schon mal gesehen. Ich habe nur nicht gedacht, es sei ein Muggel-Ding."

Ron wurde nachdenklich. „Ich habe noch nie solche Teile gesehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie exklusiv muggelisch sind."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Vielleicht sollten wir noch ein paar Sachen fragen. Nur um sicher zugehen, oder?"

Ron wischte seine Besorgnis beiseite. „Vertrau mir, Harry. Diese Weihnachten werden so sein, wie Malfoy sie noch nie erlebt hat."

„Ich will nur, dass es etwas Besonderes wird. Ich will nicht, dass Draco denkt, ich hätte keine Traditionen oder so."

Ron öffnete den Mund, um Harry daran zu erinnern, dass er wirklich keine Traditionen hatte, wurde aber von der Rückkehr des Verkäufers unterbrochen. „Ich habe vergessen zu erwähnen, dass wir einen Sonderverkauf für unsere Lichterketten haben. Haben Sie genügend? Sie sollten mindestens einhundert Lichter pro Fuß Baum haben, wissen Sie?", fügte der Verkäufer hinzu.

Ron schnaubte, während er an Harrys Baum dachte, der in Muggellichter getaucht war. Daher war er umso überrascht, dass Harry sich die Worte des Verkäufers so zu Herzen nahm und nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. Er zog an Harrys Ärmel.

Harry fühlte Panik in sich aufkommen. Hatte er genug Lichter? Es sah so aus, aber man konnte nie sicher sein. „Ähm, ich nehme drei, nein vier Schachteln mit Lichterketten", sagte er und schlug Rons Hand weg.

Harry verließ das edle Londoner Kaufhaus mit leichterem Herzen als er es betreten hatte. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Draco würde schließlich doch noch seine Muggel-Weihnachten bekommen.

„Willst du noch auf ein Butterbier mitkommen? Zur Feier des Tages?"

Ron nickte. „Ja, es gibt sowieso etwas, das ich mit dir bereden wollte."

***************************************

**Lied IV: Home for Christmas, Even if Only in My Dreams**

(_I'll Be Home for Christma_s)

Nachdem sie wieder in der Wohnung waren, die neue Dekoration eingehend betrachtet und sich für einen Schluck Bier hingesetzt hatten, hüllte ein unangenehmes Schweigen sie ein. Ron trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. Er räusperte sich. Blickte schnell zu Harry und starrte dann auf den Weihnachtsbaum und die glitzernden Lamettaklümpchen, die immer noch nicht aussortiert worden waren. Es sah so aus, als ob Harry mehr Lichter angebracht hätte. Wieso hatte er vier weitere Schachteln benötigt? Er rümpfte seine Nase bei dem überwältigenden Duft nach Tanne.

„Ich bin immer noch zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen, richtig?", fragte Ron dann.

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry und fragte sich, worauf Ron hinaus wollte. Harry nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier und wartete.

Ron räusperte sich wieder, bevor er seine Flasche schnappte und einen großen Schluck nahm. Dann knallte er die Flasche zurück auf den Tisch und lehnte sich vor. Er starrte Harry an und unternahm mehrere Versuche etwas zu sagen. „Ich habe mich gefragt ... gefragt, ob ich ... noch jemanden mitbringen kann", platzte es dann aus ihm heraus.

Ein scharfer Stich der Überraschung schoss durch Harry. Er setzte sich auf. Ron war rot geworden und schwitzte. „Im Ernst?", fragte er nach einigen langen Augenblicken.

Ron ließ den Kopf hängen und nickte. „Ja."

Harry war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Wann hatte sein bester Freund jemanden gefunden, für den er soviel empfand, dass er denjenigen zu Harrys drohender Katastrophennacht mitbringen wollte? Wann hatte er wieder damit angefangen, ans Daten zu denken? Wann hatte er Hermine endlich gehen lassen? Für Harry war es verstörend, dass er die Antwort auf diese Fragen nicht wusste. Der melancholische Refrain von _I'll Be Home for Christmas_ erfüllte die Wohnung, merkwürdigerweise klang er in diesem Moment passend.

Hermines Tod war für alle schwer gewesen, aber Ron's Leben schien zum Stillstand gekommen zu sein. Die beiden Freunde hatten selten über sie gesprochen. Harry hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie eine unausgesprochene Abmachung hatten, ihren Tod einfach zu ignorieren. Es war einfacher zu glauben, dass sie immer noch da war und über ihre zwei Jungs – nun Männer -- wachte, sie ausschimpfte und liebte. Aber sie war nun schon seit sieben Jahren nicht mehr da. Und, bis zu diesem Moment, hatte Ron überhaupt kein Interesse daran gezeigt sie ... sie zu ersetzen. Ein großer Teil von Harry war begeistert, dass sein bester Freund endlich diesen Schritt gewagt hatte. Aber, ein kleiner Teil von ihm trauerte erneut über den Verlust seiner Freundin. Wenn Ron nicht länger allein bleiben wollte oder versuchte es nicht zu tun – dann war sie wirklich weg.

Als er bemerkte, dass er nichts gesagt hatte, lehnte Harry sich vor und ergriff Rons Hand. „Natürlich. Ja. Kein Problem. Ich würde mich freuen ... ähm ... sie zu begrüßen?"

Ron schnaubte. „Hör auf mich bekehren zu wollen!"

Harry kicherte und drückte Rons Hand, bevor er sie losließ – bevor er Hermine losließ. Er holte tief Luft und wendete sich, einmal mehr, von der Vergangenheit ab. „Erzähl mir von ihr! Wie habt ihr euch getroffen?"

Ron zögerte etwas und suchte bei Harry nach Bestätigung, dass es wirklich okay war, dass er in Betracht zog, jemand anderes zu treffen. „Wir arbeiten zusammen. Im Ministerium."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß, wo du arbeitest, Ron. Überspring die Einführung und komm zu den interessanten Punkten", sagte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Ron wurde wieder rot und schaute weg bevor er murmelte: „Verdammt, Harry!"

Das sagte Harry alles, was er wissen wollte. Ron war es mit dem Mädchen ernst. Der scharfe Stich traf ihn erneut, aber dieses Mal – dieses Mal – tat es schon nicht mehr so sehr weh.

„Sie heißt Melanie Marchbanks. Sie ist die Großnichte von Madam Marchbanks. Sie erinnerte mich stark an Hermine, irgendwie. Sie ist klug, redet bevor sie denkt und ist leidenschaftlich bei Dingen, die ihr wichtig sind. Sie ist ganz schön mutig – sie hat mich angesprochen! Kannst du das glauben? Hat kein Nein als Antwort akzeptiert. Hat mir Abendessen gemacht, das fast so gut geschmeckt hat wie das von Mum. Egal ... also ... also ich glaube, ... ich mag sie wirklich. Und ich denke, du wirst sie auch mögen."

Harry nickte. „Das werde ich bestimmt", flüsterte er.

Ron seufzte und entspannte sich. Harry bemerkte, dass Ron sehr nervös wegen seiner Reaktion gewesen war. „Danke, dass du mir von ihr erzählt hast... Ich bin ... froh, dass du das machst. Dass du weiterlebst. Du hast es verdient."

Ron schaute Harry an und gab ihm seinen patentierten Welpenblicke, der beide fast zum Weinen brachte. Aber das war nicht okay, denn Männer weinen nicht.

„Hat Molly Miss Marchbanks schon kennen gelernt?", fragte Harry und rollte seine Flasche Butterbier in den Händen hin und her.

Ron grinste. Die vorangegangene Ernsthaftigkeit war vergessen. „Nein, ich nehme sie nach deinem Abendessen mit zu uns. Wir bleiben dort bis zum zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag und müssen dann wieder arbeiten. Ich nehme an, dein Abendessen wird alles, was im Fuchsbau geschieht, harmlos aussehen lassen."

„Idiot!", brummte Harry, bevor er sich an eine Zeit erinnerte, in der Bills Frau Fleur vergeblich versucht hatte, von Molly Weasley akzeptiert zu werden. „Einen Rat, Kumpel. Vermeidet das Weihnachtsprogramm im Rundfunk. Du weißt, wie deine Mutter darauf reagiert.

Ron kicherte. „Danke. Das habe ich fast vergessen. Ich dachte wirklich, Fleur und Mum würden sich gleich aufeinander stürzen."

„Niemand ist gut genug für ihre Jungs."

„Ja. Du weißt, dass dich das auch betrifft, oder? Sie rümpft jedes Mal die Nase, wenn ich Draco erwähne und fragt, wann er dich endlich zu einem „ehrenhafte Mann" macht."

Harry zog den Kopf ein, da er hoffte, so sein Rotwerden verstecken zu können. Er wusste nicht warum, aber der Gedanke, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte wie eine Mutter, hinterließ ein erdrückendes Gefühl in seiner Brust, eines, dass ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Er stand auf und sammelte Rons leere Flasche ein. „Wenn du schon mal hier bist, wie wäre es, wenn du mir bei einem Projekt hilfst?", fragte er, während er die Flaschen wegstellte.

Ron verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas über Harry und seine Projekte. „Was ist es dieses Mal? Bitte sag mir, bei der Liebe Merlins, dass du dich gegen die Kürbissuppe entschieden hast!"

Harry warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Die Suppe ist vollkommen in Ordnung!"

„Ja, klar", brummelte Ron, als er aufstand. „Also was nun?"

Harry warf ihm ein nervöses Grinsen zu, bevor er aus dem Raum stürmte und einen verwirrten Ron hinter sich ließ. Kurze Zeit später kam Harry wieder und brachte etwas mit, was vage aussah wie ein kleines Holzhaus aus Plastik. Die Umrisse von Figuren, die wohl in dem Haus sein sollten, waren auch zu sehen.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Ron.

„Die Weihnachtskrippe. Eine Muggel-Dekoration für den Rasen", schnaufte Harry.

Ron starrte die Plastikkrippe an, wobei er keine Ahnung hatte, was er da überhaupt sah. „Aber Harry, du hast doch gar keinen Rasen – du wohnst in dieser kleinen Wohnung, die schon bis zum Bersten mit Lichterketten und tanzenden Weihnachtsmännern gefüllt ist."

Ron schauderte, als einer der Weihnachtsmänner wie auf ein Zeichen hin begann, sich zu schütteln und rütteln.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich dachte, wir könnten sie mit einem Klebezauber außen aufs Balkonfenster kleben."

Ron fluchte. Es war Zeit eine Grenze zu ziehen. Eine Weihnachts-Dekorations-Intervention war nötig. „Nein!", sagte er.

Harry blinzelte. „Doch!"

„Nein, Harry! Du weißt ja nicht einmal, was das für ein Ding ist! Und, was ist mit dem Baby?", Ron lehnte sich vor und kniff die Augen zusammen, „Es liegt im Stroh und dieser Mantikor sieht so aus, als wollte er es gleich fressen! Sieht verdammt hungrig aus, das Vieh!"

Harry schaute auf den Boden. „Ron, ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich das schon mal gesehen habe. Das ist kein Mantikor, sondern ein Esel, Ron. Und er lächelt. Das Baby, ein Esel, der das Baby anlächelt." Harry dachte, dass es keine gute Idee war mit Ron anzufangen zu diskutieren, wer dieses Baby eigentlich sein sollte.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Es fletscht die Zähne. Ich denke, es will das Baby fressen", vermutete er. Als er Harrys gekräuselte Lippen sah, ein Zeichen dafür, dass dieser nicht nachgeben würde, seufzte er und versuchte eine andere Taktik. „Wie genau willst du das Draco erklären? Du weißt, dass er fragen wird."

Harry fiel in sich zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippe.. Es würde schwer sein, das zu erklären. Draco würde Einzelheiten fordern, lange philosophische Debatten androhen und generell Harry wünschen lassen, das Thema nie angesprochen zu haben. Sein ständiges Fragen nach Harrys Erinnerungen an die Weihnachten seiner Kindheit waren entnervend genug. Er brauchte da nicht noch den zusätzlichen Druck von religiösen Debatten. Er schaute auf die Krippe und die bizarr lächelnden Figuren. „Du denkst, es ist zuviel?"

Ron legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Kumpel, das Zuviel hattest du schon bei den vier tanzenden Weihnachtmännern erreicht."

***********************


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews und euch allen einen schönen 3. Advent!

*****************

**Lied V: Think of All the Fun I've Missed, All the Fellas I Haven't Kissed**

aus_ Santa Baby_

Draco zögerte, bevor er die Tür zu der Wohnung, die er mit Harry teilte, öffnete. Es waren vier lange Tage in Hongkong gewesen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er für die bunten Lichterketten und tanzenden Weihnachtsmänner bereit war. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich umdrehte, schienen sich die kitschigen Muggel-Dekorationen verdoppelt zu haben. Sie waren wie verdammte Knuddelmuffs. Langsam begann er zu bereuen, Harry gebeten zu haben, seine Weihnachtstraditionen mit ihm zu teilen.

Draco hatte sich auf die Weihnachtsmänner und die quietschigen Weihnachtslieder vorbereitet, die aus der Muggel-Maschine, die Harry vor einigen Wochen erstanden hatte, plärrten. Aber der überwältigende Duft nach Tannennadel ließ ihn innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden heftig niesen. Er dachte, er müsse sich übergeben. Es war noch schlimmer geworden, Harry hatte noch mehr Lichterketten aufgehängt. Ihr verrücktes Blinken machte ihn schwindlig. Er blinzelte schnell und hoffte, dass die Wohnung so aufhören würde, sich zu drehen. Ein wirrer Haarmop lugte aus der Küchentür und ließ Draco zur Seite taumeln.

„Du bist zurück!", rief Harry, während er in den Flur sprang, um Draco mit einem Kuss zu begrüßen.

Draco konnte nicht anders als lachen. Harry hatte wieder versucht zu kochen. Er war mit etwas Orangenem bedeckt, dass ein bisschen wie angebrannter Kürbis roch. „Merlin, Potter! Noch mehr Lichter?", schnarrte Draco, bevor er Harry einen harten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab.

„Hmmm", flüsterte Harry und löste sich von ihm. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst!"

„Ich danke allen Göttern, dass ich vor Weihnachten nicht noch mal weg muss. Nur Merlin weiß, was mich dann erwarten würde", zog Draco Harry auf.

„Du hast gesagt, du wolltest ein Muggel-Weihnachten. Komm! Ich hatte endlich Zeit alles aufzustellen."

„Toll", sagte Draco und schaute sich vorsichtig in der Wohnung um. „Weißt du Harry, als ich nach Muggel-Weihnachten gefragt habe, meinte ich..." Draco hielt inne, als er sah, dass ihr Esstisch wie ein Sammelsurium eines Schnäppchentischs aussah. „Was ist das alles?"

„Oh. Also, zusätzlich zum Baum und den Weihnachtsmännern gibt es noch anderes, was gefeiert wird. Zum einen das Lichterfest, das durch den Kandelaber dargestellt wird. Der Kente-Stoff", sagte Harry mit einer gewissen Autorität in seiner Stimme, „steht für Kwanza, das Fest der Gemeinschaft, Familie und Selbstbestimmung." Harry grinste.

Draco befühlte den Stoff. „Slytherin und Gryffindor", murmelte er.

Harry nickte. „Die traditionellen Farben von Kwanza. Perfekt, oder?"

Draco nickte. „Ich habe noch nie davon gehört."

Harry strahlte.

„Wie habt ihr die gefeiert, als du noch ein Kind warst?"

„Oh, weißt du", sagte Harry, als er sich gegen Dracos Rücken presste.

Harrys warmer Atem geisterte über Dracos Ohr, brachte ihn zum Schaudern. Harry war in Stimmung zu spielen und Draco wusste nicht, ob er dem widerstehen konnte. Er seufzte. „Harry", begann er, kam aber nicht weiter.

„Gott, wie ich dich vermisst habe", knurrte Harry, als er sich an Draco lehnte und seine Arme um dessen Taille schlang. "_Santa Baby_" begann zu spielen. Harry bewegte sich im Gleichtakt zu dem verführerischen Rhythmus. Er biss Draco in den Nacken und bewegte seine Hüften gegen Draco. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich zu nehmen", wisperte er, bevor er an Dracos Ohrläppchen nagte.

Dracos Augen fielen zu und er zog die Luft scharf ein. Als Harrys Hände seine Hose öffneten und seinen Penis massierten, entschloss sich Draco dazu später Fragen zu stellen. Ein viel wichtigeres Bedürfnis hatte sich vorgedrängt.

„Schlafzimmer?"

„Kann nicht so lange warten", stöhnte Harry und begann an Dracos Kleidung zu zerren. Er küsste oder biss in jeden Zentimeter Haut, der aufgedeckt wurde.

Draco stöhnte und drehte sich zu Harry. Er küsste ihn hart und zog dabei an dessen Hosen. „So lang, so verdammt lang", flüsterte er an Harrys Lippen.

Harry machte ein kleines zustimmendes Geräusch und begann, Dracos Hals zu attackieren.

Sobald sie sich gegenseitig ausgezogen hatten, drehte Harry Draco um und schubste ihn an die Wand. Dracos Augen fielen zu. Er liebte es auf diese Art und Harry wusste es. Er spreizte seine Beine etwas weiter und beugte sich vor. Seine Bewegungen waren wie die von Harry geübt und effektiv, aber deswegen nicht weniger liebend.

„Bereit?", fragte Harry etwas später zwischen Küssen und Saugen an Dracos Nacken.

„Jaa", hauchte Draco und drängte sich zurück, um seinen Spalt an Harrys Penis zu reiben.

Draco fühlte, wie Harry sich positionierte. Das Warten erschien ihm endlos lang. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und keuchte voller Erwartung. Kurz bevor er Harry anschreien wollte, sich endlich zu bewegen, drängte sich dieser gegen ihn und drang langsam in ihn ein.

„Fuck, ja!", stöhnte Draco und schlug gegen die Wand. Er wollte, dass dieses Gefühl, das Harry mit seinem Eindringen verursachte, endlich endete, aber gleichzeitig auch nicht.

„Wir werden langsam beginnen und dann immer langsamer werden, bis sie dich in Cornwall hören können, wie du schreiend bettelst, dass ich dich kommen lasse", flüsterte Harry, als er langsam und seicht in ihn stieß.

„Fuck, du bringst mich um", stieß Draco aus.

Harry lachte. „Nur ein bisschen", flüsterte er, bevor er hart in Dracos Schulter biss und sie dann mit sanften, federleichten Küssen bedeckte.

Draco stöhnte. Mit einem Lächeln bereitete er sich darauf vor, sehr bedachtsam und sehr gründlich von Harry genommen zu werden. „Liebe dich", flüsterte er.

„Liebe dich", flüsterte Harry zurück.

*********************************

**Lied VI: Woe is Me, Poor Child**

aus_: Coventry Carol_

Der Heilige Abend kam und Harry war ein nervöses Wrack. Entweder blaffte er Draco an, dass dieser mehr Butter, oder Eier oder pürierten Kürbis holen sollte oder er sprühte noch mehr Lufterfrischer Marke Tannenduft in die Luft.

„Hör mit dem Scheiß auf, Potter! Was machst du da? Was, verdammt noch mal, versuchst du mit dieser nach Tannen duftenden Hölle zu überdecken?"

Harry fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. „Ich will nur, dass alles perfekt ist, Draco. Ron und Melanie kommen schon in einer Stunde, die Cremesuppe wird nicht sämig, irgendwas ist komisch mit den Kartoffeln und die Bohnen sind alle verkocht!"

Draco gluckste, aus irgendeinem Grund fand er Harrys zerzaustes Aussehen sehr sexy. „Zum Glück bin ich mit dir nicht wegen deinen Fähigkeiten im Haushalt zusammen!"

„Ich meine es Ernst, Draco. Das hier", sagte Harry und wedelte mit seinen Armen. „ist Teil deines Weihnachtgeschenkes. Ich will nur, dass es..."

„Ich weiß, Potter. Du willst, dass es perfekt ist", sagte Draco und schnitt Harry das Wort ab. „War es immer so bei dir zu Hause, wo du aufgewachsen bist? Das ganze Chaos? Teile von ... Ist das Kürbis? Also wirklich Harry, wie hast du es geschafft, dir Kürbis ins Haar zu schmieren?"

„Leck mich", knurrte Harry und tätschelte verlegen seine Haare. „Was soll die ganze Fragerei?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte die letzten anderthalb Wochen versucht Harry dazu zu bringen ihm zu erzählen, wie seine Weihnachten während seiner Kindheit gewesen waren, aber jedes Mal hatte Harry ihn erfolgreich abgelenkt, ihn dazu gebracht über seine eigenen Weihnachtsfeste als Kind zu sprechen. „Ich unterhalte mich nur, Potter!"

„Dann hör auf damit! Ich habe keine Lust", sagte Harry und sah zum Knuddeln aus mit seinem mürrischen Gesicht und zerknitternden Aussehen.

„Übrigens, wo sind die Trüffel? Ich habe keine gesehen."

„Weil es keine gibt", sagte Harry und kräuselte die Lippen.

„Aber es gab immer Trüffel zum Weihnachtsessen", meinte Draco.

„Ja nun, dieses Jahr eben nicht. Komm damit klar! Sei froh, dass du deine blöden Kartoffeln bekommen hast! Und wenn du noch eine Bemerkung über meinen Braten machst, bist du es, der im Ofen landet!"

Draco gluckste wieder, als er zu Harry ging und seine Arme um ihn schlang. „Alles wird gut, Schatz."

Harry entspannte sich in der Umarmung. „Ich koche nie wieder", knurrte er.

„Einverstanden", stimmte Draco mit einem Schaudern zu. „Soll ich mich erkundigen, ob der Lieferdienst des Indischen Restaurants offen hat? Nur für den Fall der Fälle?"

„Leck mich!", murrte Harry, bevor er davon stürmte, um sich schnell zu duschen. Er ignorierte Dracos Gelächter. „Dafür bekommst du keine Socke mit Geschenken von Weihnachtsmann!" Draco blieb das Lachen im Hals stecken. Harry grinste, schlenderte in ihr Schlafzimmer und summte _Here Comes Santa Claus_.

Eine Stunde später waren Harry und Draco fertig gekleidet für das Abendessen. _Coventry Carol _erklang leise im Hintergrund, Kerzen waren entzündet, der Wein war entkorkt und die Küche voller Essen, das sanft unter Wärmezaubern vor sich hindampfte.

„Hör auf damit!", befahl Harry und schlug auf Dracos Hand, denn dieser hatte unentwegt aus der Schüssel mit den kleinen Kartoffeln genascht.

„Ich kann nichts dafür", jammerte Draco. „Die sind wirklich lecker."

„Verdammt, Draco!", begann Harry wurde aber vom Klingeln der Türglocke unterbrochen.

„Okay. Sie sind da. Bitte, bitte, bei der Liebe Merlins, versuch höflich zu sein", bat Harry ihn.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Harry beschloss, das als Ja zu deuten.

Harry öffnete die Tür. Ein nervös aussehender Ron mit einer tollen jungen Frau, die schulterlange braune Haare hatte, stand davor. Ihr Blick hielt etwas Leidenschaftliches und ihre Gesichtszüge etwas Scharfes. Ihr Lächeln jedoch sorgte dafür, dass sie freundlich und weniger streng wirkte. Harry mochte sie auf der Stelle.

„Du musst Melanie sein", begrüßte Harry sie und ließ Ron und Melanie eintreten.

„Ja, und du Harry. Es freut mich sehr, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen", antwortete Melanie mit festem Händedruck und strahlendem Lächeln. „Ich muss sagen, dass ich mir nie hätte träumen lassen, dich einmal treffen zu können."

Ron zog etwas an seinem Kragen.

„Ähm, ja. Ich bin froh, dass du kommen konntest", sagte Harry und hoffte, dass Draco das nicht gehört hatte. Draco hasste es, wenn Leute Harry zu Nahe traten und ihn begafften. In dieser Hinsicht war er recht beschützerisch. Es machte Harry wahnsinnig. Als Draco hinter ihn glitt und ihn zu sich zog, sodass er etwas bedrohlich hinter Harry aufragte, stellte Harry fest, dass Draco alles gehört hatte. „Draco", flüsterte er warnend.

„Weasley", bemerkte Draco mit einem Nicken. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Melanie und er starrte sie kritisch an. „Hallo, ich bin Draco", schnarrte er.

Melanie lächelte so warm wie zuvor und wendete sich dann Ron zu: „Oh je, er ist aber wortkarg, nicht? Ich dachte, du würdest übertreiben." Sie drehte sich wieder zu Draco, dessen Augen vor Schock weit aufgerissen waren: „Nett dich kennen zu lernen, Draco. Ich habe schon viel über dich gehört. Ich freu mich, alles widerlegt zu bekommen", sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

Draco blieb die Spucke weg. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Du musst Draco entschuldigen. Er ist etwas mürrisch bei Fremden. In dieser Hinsicht ist er ein bisschen wie ein Hund", erklärte Harry mit einem festen Schlag auf Dracos Oberschenkel. Er schlängelte sich frei und nahm Ron und Melanie die Mäntel ab. „Bitte, fühlt euch wie zu Hause. Ron, du weißt ja, wo alles ist."

Melanie schritt voran, hielt aber inne, sobald sie von den blinkenden Lichterketten attackiert wurde. Sie blinzelte schnell, da sie hoffte, dadurch den Schwindel bekämpfen zu können. „Oh", sagte sie, während sich alles um sie drehte.

Ron umarmte sie. „Ich hätte dich warnen sollen", sagte er ruhig, blinzelte aber selbst sehr schnell.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm", zischte Harry, der genug davon hatte, dass sich alle über seine Lichter beschwerten.

„Doch ist es", knurrte Draco. „Du musst Harry entschuldigen. Er hat Geschmack an den Lichterketten gefunden. Aber glänzende und schimmernde Sachen haben ihn schon immer angezogen. Er ist wie ein Kätzchen in der Hinsicht", schnarrte er selbstgefällig, da er sich für den Hunde-Kommentar hatte rächen können.

Melanie kicherte. „Ihr zwei seid ja ein Pärchen", sagte sie und ging in der Wohnung umher. Ab und zu nahm sie den einen oder anderen Gegenstand in die Hand und betrachtete ihn.

„Wieso setzen wir uns nicht für das Abendessen hin", schlug Harry vor, der fürchtete, dass Draco bald seine Geduld verlor. „Ich dachte wir fangen mit einer netten Kürbissuppe an."

„Oh Merlin, bitte nicht", murmelte Ron.

„Was war das?", schnappte Harry und fuhr mit dem Kopf herum.

Ron kannte den scharfen, leicht wilden Blick nur zu gut. Anscheinend Draco ebenso. „Nichts, Potter. Wir freuen uns wirklich alle auf die Suppe. Nicht wahr, Weasley?", fragte Draco.

„Äh, ja, klar", meinte Ron mit einem schwachen Lächeln, als Harry die Suppe auftischte.

„Die ist sehr, ähm, gut gewürzt", meinte Melanie, als der erste Löffel Suppe in ihrer Kehle zu brennen begann. „Ungewohnter Geschmack", keuchte sie, bevor sie nach dem Wasser griff. „Oh!", rief sie aus, als ihr die Menorah ins Auge fiel. „Shalom!"

„Gesundheit", sagte Harry, der dachte Melanie hätte gerade geniest, gleichzeitig mit Ron, der dasselbe gedacht hatte.

Melanie verdrehte die Augen, kicherte und gab Ron einen Klaps. „Nein, du Dummerchen. _Shalom_." Sie betonte das Wort extra, bevor sie sich an Harry und Draco wandte. „Wer von euch beiden ist jüdisch?"

Draco blickte abschätzend zu Harry, dessen Verstand rasend nach einer Antwort suchte. „Woher wusstest du das?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und hoffte, sich damit mehr Informationen und etwas mehr Zeit verschafft zu haben.

„Also, Muggel-Feiertage sind ein Steckenpferd von mir. Auch religiöse Rituale der Muggel. Eigentlich bin ich ein totaler Fan davon", erklärte Melanie.

Harry blinzelte. Er schaute schnell zu Ron, dessen Gesicht sich zu einer Fratze des absoluten Horrors verzogen hatte. Ron hatte es also nicht gewusst. Das würde übel enden. Sehr, sehr übel. Trotzdem, wenn Harry den gefährlichsten Fluch der Welt überleben konnte, dann konnte er auch eine Reinblut-Hexe mit Hang zu Muggel-Traditionen täuschen.

„Die Familie meines Onkels ist jüdisch", sagte Harry dann. „Wir, äh, haben nicht sehr viel gefeiert. Er praktizierte nicht wirklich", meinte Harry sehr, sehr langsam und hielt nach Zeichen der Verwirrung auf Melanies Gesicht Ausschau. Anscheinend hatte er bisher alles richtig gemacht.

„Ich nehme an, das erklärt den Pfeffer", sagte sie, bevor sie noch einen Löffel Suppe versuchte.

Harry nickte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Melanie sprach.

„Also", begann Draco und schob den Suppenteller von sich. „Was war euer Lieblings-Weihnachstgeschenk, als ihr klein wart?"

„Oh, was für eine tolle Idee, Draco! Das ist die beste Zeit im Jahr, um sich daran zu erinnern!", stimmte ihm Melanie begeistert zu und schob ebenso diskret wie er den Suppenteller von sich. „Ich fang an. Ich war acht, glaube ich, und meine Großmutter hat mir mein erstes magisches Geschenk gegeben. Ein alter Bindungsring. Ich trage ihn immer noch an einer Kette um den Hals. Er ist voller Schutzzauber. Und dann, wenn ich heirate, werde ich ihn an meiner rechten Hand tragen und mein Mann dessen Bruderring."

„Eine schöne Erinnerung, Melanie", sagte Draco. „Harry? Was ist mit dir?"

Harry wurde weiß. Er nahm einen großen Schluck Wein, während er fieberhaft überlegte, was er am Besten antworten sollte. Dann fiel es ihm ein. Er lächelte. „Mein Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Ich habe ihn in meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts bekommen. Er gehörte meinem Dad. Ron und ich konnten damit viel Ärger umgehen."

„Und vor Hogwarts, Harry?", hakte Draco nach.

Harry blinzelte. „Ich dachte nicht, dass das hier an irgendwelche Bedingungen geknüpft war, Draco. Der Umhang war mein Lieblingsgeschenk als Kind", blaffte Harry.

„Schon, aber da habe ich dich schon gekannt. Ich denke, wir würden alle gerne von deinem liebsten Geschenk vor Hogwarts hören."

„Oh ja, tolle Idee", stimmte Melanie ihm zu. „Ich würde so gerne erfahren, wie du die Feiertage mit deinen Muggel-Verwandten verbracht hast!"

Bei dem Geräusch, dass Rons Löffel verursachte, als er gegen den Suppenteller stieß, wendeten alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu.

„Klasse Suppe, Harry! Kann ich noch was davon haben?", krächzte Ron und schaute dabei etwas kränklich aus. Es hatte den Anschein, dass er angefangen hatte, die Kürbissuppe in seinen Mund zu schaufeln, als Draco begonnen hatte, Harry über seine Vor-Hogwartszeit zu verhören, in der Hoffnung, die Unterhaltung in eine andere Richtung lenken zu können. Es hatte nicht funktioniert.

„Sei nicht albern, Ron", meinte Melanie mit gerümpfter Nase. „Die Suppe war schrecklich. Sogar Harry weiß das. Oh, ich hoffe, ich habe dich jetzt nicht beleidigt", meinte Melanie, und blickte erschrocken zu Harry.

„Äh, nein", meinte Harry, der nicht wusste, wie er auf Dracos Forderung oder Melanies bizarre Entschuldigung reagieren sollte.

Ironischerweise rettete Draco ihn selbst davor, seine Frage beantworten zu müssen.

„Du bist ziemlich unhöflich!", knurrte Draco sie an. „Du solltest wissen, dass Harry sehr hart an der Suppe gearbeitet hat!"

„Also, du isst sie doch auch nicht", antwortete Melanie trocken. Sie war so ehrlich, dass es schwierig war, auf sie wütend zu sein, dachte Harry bei sich.

Draco blieb wieder einmal die Spucke weg. Er sah für Harry empört aus und machte unhöfliche Gesten. Hob aber kein einziges Mal den Löffel. Schließlich drehte er sich zu Harry. „Entschuldige, sie ist wirklich etwas merkwürdig."

Zur Überraschung aller, lachte Harry los. Die Suppe konnte ihm den Buckel runter rutschen, solange er keine Fragen mehr beantworten musste. Danach wurde das Abendessen viel entspannter. Bis Melanie den Kente-Stoff entdeckte.

„Wow, was für ein ungewöhnlicher Läufer", sagte sie langsam.

Harry nickte. „Ja, es ist ein Kente-Stoff und Teil unserer Kwanza-Feier.

Melanie schaute auf und beäugte Harry kritisch. „Wirklich?", murmelte sie dann.

„Äh, ja", sagte Harry, der etwas in sich sank und Ron einen Blick zuwarf. „Kennst du dich mit Kwanza aus?", quiekte er.

„Nein, nicht so sehr", meinte Melanie langsam.

Harry lächelte und fühlte sich sicherer. „Das überrascht mich nicht. Nicht jeder Muggel feiert es."

„Das ist allerdings wahr", stimmte Melanie zu.

„Erzähl uns doch etwas darüber, Harry", bat Draco ihn. „Du muss mir immer noch erzählen, wie deine Familie Weihnachten gefeiert hat. Ich bin sicher, wir alle würden gerne etwas darüber hören."

Harry schielte zu Ron. „Okay", begann er und startete mit vollkommen erfundenen Erzählungen von Weihnachten mit den Dursleys. Er sprach von ihnen in den höchsten Tönen und erzählte bezaubernde Geschichten über Weihnachtsgänse und wie das Lichtfest gefeiert wurde. Dabei war er jedoch vorsichtig genug, alles so vage zu halten, damit Melanie ihm nicht in die Quere kommen konnte. Mehrere Male schaute sie ihn merkwürdig an, aber hatte bisher nichts dazu gesagt. Da Harry sich nun bestärkt sah, begann er von Kwanza zu erzählen.

„Also, Kwanza ist ein Fest der Gemeinschaft, Selbstbestimmung und Familie. Jedes Jahr habe ich den Kente-Stoff hervorgeholt und Tante Petunia geholfen, ihn auf den Tisch zu legen. Beim Weihnachtsessen erzählte Onkel Vernon uns Geschichten, wie er als Kind mit seiner Familie Kwanza gefeiert hatte. Jeder von uns hat einen kurzen Spruch herausgesucht, den er vortrug. Dann haben wir die Kerzen auf der Menorah angezündet und „Stille Nacht" gesungen, bevor wir ins Bett sind und auf den Weihnachtsmann gewartet haben. Will jemand Nachtisch?"

„Also feiert die Familie deines Onkels sowohl Hanukka und Kwanza?", fragte Melanie.

„Nein, da hast du was nicht verstanden. Das _Lichterfest_ und Kwanza", antwortete Harry, als er aufstand.

„Aber Hanukka ist doch dasselbe wie das Lichterfest", meinte Melanie verwirrt. „Oder nicht?"

Dracos Kopf schoss hoch. Er starrte Harry in Erwartung einer Antwort an.

„So was, schaut mal wie spät es schon ist", griff Ron ein. „Melanie, wir brechen besser bald zum Fuchsbau auf. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Mum wütend auf uns wird."

„Eine Minute noch, Weasley. Ich würde erst gerne Harrys Antwort hören", flüsterte Draco in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Harry schluckte schwer. „Also, ... ähm ... also, ja, Hanukka ist _theoretisch_ schon das Lichterfest, aber es gibt ein paar kleine Unterschiede. Es kann ganz schön schwierig sein, die beiden auseinander zu halten."

„Das wusste ich nicht", sagte Melanie nun wirklich verwirrt. „Wie überraschend."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Draco, dessen Augen gefährlich blitzten.

„Hmm. Oh, eigentlich nichts. Ich bin nur überrascht, dass Harry den Unterschied kennt, da er doch gesagt hat, die Familie seines Onkels war nicht sehr religiös."

Draco schaute zu Harry hoch. „Ja, das ist wirklich merkwürdig."

„Der Fuchsbau? Melanie?", versuchte Ron es noch einmal. Niemand achtete auf ihn. Er sank in seinen Stuhl zurück und hoffte demnächst unsichtbar werden zu können.

„Das ist ja das faszinierende an Muggel-Festtagen", erklärte Melanie, die immer noch versuchte, dem Hanukka-Problem auf den Grund zu gehen. „Nehmen wir doch zum Beispiel Kwanza. Nachdem, was ich gelesen habe, hätte ich erwartet, dass auf jedem Platzset Ähren liegen. Und vielleicht eine Kinara, obwohl es wahrscheinlich schwierig ist, gleichzeitig eine Kinara und eine Menora zu haben. Und was ist mit dem Segenskelch? Ich habe angenommen, dass er wichtiger Bestandteil der Feier ist."

Harry setzte sich wieder hin. Ihm war leicht übel. „Ich", sagte er, nicht sicher, wie er antworten sollte. Aber ganz gleich, Melanie beharrte auf dem Thema, anscheinend blind für die wachsende Anspannung in dem Raum.

„Und dann war ich sehr überrascht, als du gesagt hast, dass dein Onkel dieses Fest feiert. Ich hatte angenommen, dass deine Tante und dein Onkel Briten sind."

„Das sind sie", antwortete Harry ratlos.

Melanie lehnte sich etwas vor und starrte Harry an als wäre er ein Insekt unter dem Mikroskop. „Aber, das erklärt immer noch nicht ...", sagte sie, bevor sie abbrach und sich noch weiter zu ihm lehnte.

„Hör auf ihn anzustarren!", knurrte Draco. „Das mag er nicht!"

„Schon okay, Draco", meinte Harry, obwohl er von Melanies forschendem Blick entnervt war.

„Ach so! Du bist mit deiner Tante blutsverwandt. Wie dumm von mir, dass ich das vergessen habe."

„Was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte Ron, der von der Neugierde übermannt worden war. Harry blickte ihn finster an. Ron zuckte entschuldigend zusammen.

„Also, das erklärt einiges", sagte Melanie mit einem Glucksen. „Es muss wirklich äußerst interessant gewesen sein, in einem interkulturellen Haushalt aufgewachsen zu sein, Harry. Ich würde zu gern alle darüber erfahren."

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Wein. „Was?"

Ron gluckste. „Melanie, nicht doch. Harrys Onkel ist der britischste Engländer, den du je gesehen hast."

Melanie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Also, dann bin ich wieder verwirrt."

„Wieso?", fragte Harry und führte sein Weinglas wieder an seine Lippen.

„Es ist nur ... na ja, Kwanza ist vor allem ein afro-amerikanisches Fest."

Harrys Weinglas zersplitterte in tausend Teile und sein Gesicht verlor alle Farbe. Er bemerkte, dass Ron hektisch in Richtung Melanie gestikulierte, in dem Versuch, sie dazu zu bringen, ihre verdammte Klappe zu halten. Aber es war zu spät. Dracos Augen waren zusammengekniffen. Harry schaute zu, wie sein eisgrauer Blick zwischen der Menorah, den Knallbonbons, den Lichterketten und dem Kente-Stoff hin und her schoss. Dann schaute Draco auf. Sein Blick schrie, dass er in diesem Moment die unendlichen Tiefen von Harrys Theater der Täuschung durchschaut hatte. Harry wusste, dass die Todesglocke für seine kleine Farce geläutet hatte. Er schnaubte.

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. „Denkst du, das ist lustig?", spuckt er.

„Was?", fragte Harry mit tellergroßen Augen. „Nein, Draco, tue ich nicht! Entschuldige. Ich habe nur..."

Draco fuhr unerschrocken fort. „War das die ganze Zeit deine Absicht? Dich auf meine Kosten lustig zu machen? Das Wiesel und seine kleine Freundin einzuladen, damit sie bei der Schau dabei sein können, ja? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde es nicht herausfinden?"

„Ich kann das erklären", sagte Harry schnell.

„Wirklich? Okay. Dann mal los!"

„Ich habe nicht ... wollte nicht ..." Harry schaute zu Ron, der ihm mit nicht sehr unauffälligen Handbewegungen dazu bringen wollte, endlich reinen Tisch zu machen. Harry blickte wieder zu Draco. Er öffnete den Mund, um ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, zögerte aber als er Dracos Blick sah, der ihm Hochverrat und absolute Abscheu vorwarf. „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun", murmelte er. „Du verstehst nicht."

„Ich verstehe nicht? Ich soll das nicht verstehen? Ich sag dir mal, was ich verstehe.", knurrte Draco und schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich verstehe, dass dieser ... dieser ganze Scheiß, nicht echt ist. Gar nichts davon! Die Geschichten von Weihnachtsgänsen, Gedichten, Lichterfesten und diesem, diesem Kwanza-Dings! Du glaubst an nichts von dem, oder? Oder? Kein Wort davon ist wahr, oder? Was ist so heilig an deinem Weihnachten, dass du es nicht einmal mit mir teilen willst? Ich dachte", Dracos Stimme brach. „Ich dachte, dass ich dir wirklich etwas bedeute. Ich meine so richtig. Aber du bist immer noch der gleiche egoistische Idiot, der du immer warst!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", brüllte Harry, der tief von Dracos Anschuldigungen getroffen war. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich alles durchgemacht habe, um dir dein verdammtes Muggel-Weihnachten zu ermöglichen! Du kapierst es nicht. Alles was dir wichtig ist, ist, was für dich dabei rausspringt!"

„Ich wollte nie ein verdammtes Muggel-Weihnachten! Ich habe nach deiner Weihnacht gefragt!"

„Dann tut es mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Malfoy, aber ich bin nicht perfekt!", schrie Harry, immer noch unfähig, Draco die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Also gibt der Goldene Junge es endlich zu. Du bist nur ein kleiner dummer Junge, der jedem etwas vorspielt, nicht wahr? Nun, ich spiele nicht mit kleinen dummen Jungen!"

Ron zuckte zusammen und überlegte einzugreifen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Stattdessen seufzte er und betete zu allen Göttern, dass das bald ein Ende hatte. Bevor Zauberstäbe gezogen werden würden. Er zog Melanie weg, die dort absolut verblüfft stand.

„Ist es das, was du von mir denkst?", fragte Harry mit zittriger Stimme.

Draco schaute weg ohne zu antworten. Das war außer Kontrolle geraten. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass diese Nacht so enden würde. Das waren nicht die Fragen, von denen er gedacht hatte, sie stellen zu können.

„Ist es das?", fragte Harry wieder, lauter als zuvor. Als Draco immer noch nicht antwortete spuckte Harry: „Und dir auch Fröhliche Scheiß-Weihnachten, Malfoy!" Und apparierte dann mit einem lauten Krachen.

_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas _begann zu spielen – eine spottende Parodie zu dem eben Geschehenen.

„Stellt den Scheiß ab!", brüllte Draco und ließ zauberstabslos die Hi-Fi-Anlage und die ganze Weihnachtsmusik, die Harry über die letzten Wochen angesammelt hatte, verschwinden. Draco stürmte aus dem Zimmer und ließ Ron und Melanie im Epizentrum des katastrophalsten Weihnachtsessen zurück, das jeder von ihnen je gesehen hatte.

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer wurde zugeschlagen, öffnete sich wieder, wurde wieder zugeschlagen und ging wieder einen Spalt weit auf. Ron und Melanie hörten eine Reihe von Verwünschungen.

„Ich denke, ich gehe zum Fuchsbau", verkündigte Melanie mit sanfter Stimme und holte ihren Mantel und ihre Handschuhe. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Ron – Ich habe alles vermasselt, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, hast du nicht. Das war Harry", murmelte Ron. „Und ich habe ihm geholfen", erklärte er weiter, während er versuchte einen Weg zu finden, seinen Freund vor sich selbst zu retten.

„Er hatte keine Ahnung, oder?", hakte Melanie nach. „Ich meine, er hat nie wirklich Muggel-Weihnachten gefeiert, nicht wahr?"

Ron schaute auf. Scharfsinnig wie Hermine. „Nein, hat er nicht. Das – das ist wirklich ein wunder Punkt von ihm. Bitte, erzähl niemanden etwas davon!"

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte sie und ergriff Rons Hand, die sie sanft drückte. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf den Mundwinkel. „Ich werde dich entschuldigen. Komm zu uns, wenn du kannst. Kümmere dich um deine Freunde, ich wage nämlich zu behaupten, dass sie nicht sehr gut darin sind, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern."

Ron schnaubte. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Aber, hör mal. Du solltest nicht alleine in den Fuchsbau gehen. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie die drauf sind!"

Melanie grinste. „Ich kenne dich und das ist alle, was ich wissen muss. Außerdem redest du die ganze Zeit von ihnen. Ich kann mir ziemlich gut vorstellen, auf was ich mich da einlasse. Ich denke, ich komme klar."

Ron lächelte bei dem warmen Gefühl, das in seiner Brust entstand. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Melanie!", wünschte er ihr, bevor er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie lautstark küsste – als ob er ihr etwas mit dem Kuss sagen wollte.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, schaute Melanie zu ihm hoch, eine Frage stand in ihren Augen. Sie schien sich diese selbst beantwortet zu haben, wenn man ihr strahlendes Lächeln richtig interpretierte. „Fröhliche Weihnachte, Ron!" Sie zwinkerte, bevor sie zum Fuchsbau flohte.

*******************


	4. Chapter 4

**Canticle VII: Find Comfort, Find Joy, Let Nothing You Dismay**

(Aus: _God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen_)

Ron schaute Melanie nach, sein Blick verfing sich in dem Rest an grünem Feuer, das noch kurz im Kamin verweilte, bevor es verpuffte. Als er das Problem nicht länger ignorieren konnte, marschierte er den Flur hinunter und hielt an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer an. Er konnte sehen, wie Draco auf der Bettkante saß und eine kleine, in glänzendes Geschenkpapier verpackte Schachtel anstarrte. Er sah sehr verdrossen aus, dachte Ron. Dann holte er tief Luft und klopfte an, bevor er eintrat.

Draco schaute auf und schob die kleine Schachtel eilig in seine Tasche. „Bist gekommen, um es mir unter die Nase zu reiben, nicht wahr", schnarrte er, als Ron näher kam. „Hast endlich deinen Willen bekommen. Kein Draco Malfoy mehr, der deinen Goldenen Jungen besudelt."

Ron unterdrückte seine Wut. „Nein", sagte er neutral. „Ich bin gekommen, um zu erklären."

„Was willst du erklären? Dass mein, mein ... dass Harry nicht damit gestört werden darf, seine Familientraditionen mit mir zu teilen? Dass ich ihm so wenige bedeute, dass er sich diesen ganzen Unsinn ausgedacht hat, nur, damit er das nicht machen muss?"

„Du kapierst es einfach nicht, Malfoy!", rief Ron aus, unfähig seinen Ärger zu verstecken. „Ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen ..." Ron unterbrach sich. Er begab sich auf gefährliches Gebiet. Er wusste, dass er, wenn er weitersprach, Draco die Wahrheit sagen musste. Jedenfalls, was er davon wusste.

„Was, Wiesel–bee?", fragte Draco, der in alte Schuljungengewohnheiten zurückfiel.

Ron stieß zittrig seinen Atem aus und trat ein paar Schritte vor. Er setze sich auf den Stuhl, der in der Nähe des Bettes stand und starrte Draco an. „Ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, Malfoy, dass Harry nie Muggel-Weihnachten hatte? Dass er keine Muggel-Weihnachtstraditionen hat?"

Draco starrte zurück. „Ich glaube dir nicht!"

„Natürlich nicht", murmelte Ron und wollte aufstehen, um zu gehen. Harry war weiß der Geier wo und Malfoy war in der Stimmung ein Idiot zu sein. Ron hatte genug. Er wollte etwas von dem _Mince Pie _seiner Mum und, was noch wichtiger war, er wollte unter einer verzauberten Decke draußen sitzen, die Sterne betrachten und Melanie küssen – nicht den verdammten Draco Malfoy trösten. „Bis dann!", sagte er flach.

„Warte!", sagte Draco als Ron aufstand. „Das ist unmöglich. Ich meine, er hat Jahre bei den Muggel gelebt. Sie haben ihn verehrt. Weihnachten muss herrlich für ihn gewesen sein."

Ron lachte. Er konnte nicht anders. „Hat Harry dir das erzählt?"

Draco rutschte auf dem Bett hin und her. „Ähm, nein. Er … Er spricht nicht über sie. Ich habe es angenommen. Ich meine, er war der Auserwählte, der Junge-der-lebt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er alles bekommen hat, was er wollte."

Ron zuckte zusammen. Er rang mit sich, was er nun tun sollte. Er konnte einfach gehen und die beiden das untereinander ausmachen lassen. Ja, genau, er würde einfach gehen. Aber bei Dracos zittrigem Seufzen, wusste er, dass er die Dinge, wie sie nun waren, nicht belassen konnte. Harry würde wütend sein, aber Ron musste Draco die Wahrheit sagen.

Ron drehte sich herum. „Liebst du ihn? Ich meine, liebst du ihn wirklich? Ich meine es ernst, Malfoy!" Dracos verächtliche Maske verschwand und er nickte.

Ron stieß langsam die Luft aus, fluchte und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Die angespannte Stille ließ ihn sich Harrys lächerliche Weihnachtsmusik wünschen. Als das Gewicht von Dracos Erwartungen das seines eigenen Unbehagens übertraf, wusste Ron, dass er es nicht länger hinauszögern konnte. „Harrys Onkel und Tante hassten ihn", sagte er einfach.

„Was?", fragte Draco mit scharfem Ton in der Stimme. Ron glaubte, dass es ein beschützerischer Klang war – wie als er Melanie angeknurrt hatte, weil sie Harry angestarrt hatte. „Unmöglich, Dumbledore hätte nie ..."

„Ich sage dir, sie hassten ihn", sagte Ron und lehnte sich vor. „Sie haben ihn in einem kleinen Schrank eingesperrt, ihm nichts zu essen gegeben, ihm erzählt, dass er ein Freak sei, weil er ein Zauberer ist. In seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts schickten sie ihm zu Weihnachten ein gebrauchtes Taschentuch. Im Sommer nach dem zweiten Jahr mussten wir ihn retten – Sie hatten vor seinem Fenster ein Gitter angebracht und eine kleine Klappe an seiner Tür, durch die sie ihm Essen und Wasser gaben. Er ging nie, wirklich niemals, während den Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts nach Hause und sie haben nie gefragt, ob er kommen wollen würde. Nun, sag mir, Malfoy, klingt das für dich, als hätten sie sich auch nur einen Deut um ihn geschert? Hört sich das nach jemandem an, der bedeutungsvolle Muggel-Weihnachtstraditionen hat?"

Rons Frage stand eine Weile im Raum, bevor Draco antwortete.

„Sie hatten Angst vor ihm", flüsterte er.

Ron nickte. „Aber sie verachteten ihn noch mehr. Sie ..." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste aufhören. Er hatte schon mehr gesagt, als er eigentlich geplant hatte.

„Sie haben was?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Ich hätte nicht so viel sagen dürfen. Aber, nur damit du es weißt, Malfoy. Harry hat das Alles für dich getan. Er wollte ein perfektes Weihnachten für dich. Es hat nicht funktioniert, aber er wollte dich nie verletzen. Er wollte dir nie seine Weihnachten vorenthalten, nur ... nur seine Traurigkeit oder vielleicht seine Beschämtheit, nehme ich an."

Draco nickte, seine Hand war in seiner Tasche. „Er denkt, dass er für mich perfekt sein muss, aber das will ich gar nicht. Es ist mir sogar ziemlich egal."

Ron setzte sich von dieser Aussage überrascht, etwas auf. „Er versucht nur deinen schneeweißen Arsch zu beschützen", grummelte er.

„Jaa, … ich lass ihn das denken."

Ron klappte der Mund auf.

„Was? Du denkst, ich wüsste nicht, dass er sich einbildet, in dieser Beziehung die Hosen anzuhaben? Ich bitte dich. Dieser Mann muss mehr beschützt und umhegt werden als der Minister für Magie. Der Trick ist, ihn dazu zu bringen, mich das tun zu lassen, ohne dass er es merkt. Wie es scheint, muss ich nun direkter werden."

Ron konnte weiter nur staunen.

„Schau nicht so überrascht aus. Ich weiß alles über Harrys Heldenkomplex", schnaubte Draco. „Außerdem hat das bisher gut funktioniert. Harry hat das pathologische Bedürfnis gebraucht zu werden und ich das pathologische Bedürfnis mit Aufmerksamkeit überschüttet zu werden."

Ron gluckste bei Dracos liebevoller Stichelei, aber die Wahrheit, die dahinter stand, war zu ernüchternd. „Scheint im Moment nicht zu funktionieren, Kumpel."

„Ja, das habe ich auch schon bemerkt, Weasley."

„Er liebt dich, weißt du. Ich meine, er liebt dich wirklich. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass er etwas so Dämliches oder Armseliges je zuvor gemacht hat."

Draco lachte. Seine Hand spielte mit dem, was auch immer in seiner Tasche war – die kleine Schachtel, vermutete Ron. „Ich nehme an, es hat dich viel Überwindung gekostet, das zu sagen."

„Hätte es. Vor langer Zeit. Nicht mehr", gab Ron flüsternd zu.

Draco nickte. Der lang erwartete Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen war besiegelt worden.

„Na ja, ich denke, ich werde ihn dann mal einsammeln gehen."

Ron klappte der Mund wieder auf. „Wo? Wie? Du hast keine Ahnung, wo er steckt!"

„Sei nicht dumm! Ich weiß genau, wo unser süßer kleiner psychologisch geschädigter Harry steckt. Er ist bei den Muggeln. Da bin ich mir sicher, vor allem nach dem, was du mir erzählt hast. Eine Rückkehr zum Tatort." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass er sich eine Möglichkeit der Selbstkasteiung entgehen lassen kann."

Rons Mund klappte zu. Draco hatte Recht. Genau dahin würde Harry gehen. „Weißt du, wo die Muggel leben?"

„Nein, aber du weißt es. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mir die Adresse geben könntest."

Ron zögerte aus Gewohnheit. Er hatte dieses Geheimnis den größten Teil seines Lebens eifersüchtig gehütet. Es war hart, sie einfach so herauszugeben. Aber Draco war nicht der Feind. Nicht mehr jedenfalls. „Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey."

Draco nickte. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Ron. Bitte richte deiner Familie Grüße von mir aus. Übrigens hoffe ich, dass ich Melanie noch mal wiedersehen werde, unter anderen Umständen, natürlich. Sie passt zu dir", sagte er, bevor er aufstand, um zu gehen.

Ron, der von dem Kompliment rot geworden war, stotterte: „Dir auch Fröhliche Weihnachten."

Draco nickte und wollte gehen, aber Rons Stimme hielt ihn zurück.

Ron räusperte sich. „Hey, Malfoy! Ich … also … äh … ich habe mich gefragt."

Draco drehte sich zu ihm und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, also, ... was du vorher gesagt hast, ... Ich meine das über Harry – du weißt schon, dass er sich einbildet ... also."

Draco konnte Rons gequältes Ziehen an seinem Kragen nicht eine Sekunde länger aushalte. „Ja, Weasley, das bezieht sich auch auf das Schlafzimmer." Als er Rons nicht verstehendes Gesicht sah, seufzte Draco. „Wir sind beide oben, Weasley. Er wahrscheinlich mehr als ich, aber wir wechseln uns ab. Ist es nicht das, was du wissen wolltest? Willst du noch mehr schmutzige Einzelheiten über unsere sexuellen Vorlieben wissen? Das ist ein einmaliges Angebot!"

Ron blickte weg. „Äh, nein, T'schuldigung, dass... T'schuldigung."

Draco gluckste. „Kein Problem. Sieht so aus als hätte ich heute mit einigen Gerüchten aufgeräumt", sagte er, bevor er seinen Mantel und einen für Harry nahm und die Wohnung verließ.

Ron seufzte, als die Tür ins Schloß fiel. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung", murmelte er zu sich selbst, bevor er nach Hause flohte. Gedanken an Melanie, Mince Pie und verzauberte Decken brachten ihn zum Lächeln.

Wie erwartet herrschte ihm Fuchsbau das vollkommene Chaos. Alle waren in der Küche. Die Zwillingen verzauberten Marshmellows, sodass sie herumflogen und explodierten, sobald sie berührt wurden. Mrs Weasley schrie die Zwillinge an und versuchte gleichzeitig die Mincep_ies_ aus dem Ofen zu holen. Ginny und ihr Ehemann sangen irgendwelche Weihnachtslieder, während Mr Weasley mit all seinen neuen Muggel-Elektronik-Dingern spielte und jedem, der es wissen wollte, laut starkerzählte, wofür jedes einzelne von ihnen gut war. Und da, mitten in dem Chaos, war Melanie und gab den Zwillingen erfolgreich Kontra. Ron lächelte und beobachtete alle, bis er entdeckt wurde.

„Ron!", rief Ginny aus, als sie ihn erblickte. Sie sprang auf und zog ihn in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung. Sie war so schlimm wie Mum.

Alle begrüßten ihn daraufhin, sogar Melanie. „Hallo, Ron. Alles okay?", fragte sie mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht.

Ron sah sich um und sah auf allen Gesichtern ein Lächeln. Er hörte nervöses Schulmädchenkichern. Aber es störte ihn nicht besonders. „Ja, alles sollte wieder okay sein."

„Melanie hat uns erzählt, was für einen wunderschönen Abend sie mit dir, Draco und Harry hatte."

Rons Mund klappte auf. Er schielte zu Melanie.

„Ähm, ja. Ich habe gesagt, wie erfrischend ich es fand zu sehen, was Menschen alles tun, um diejenigen, die sie lieben, glücklich zu machen", erklärte Melanie und nahm dabei Rons Hand und drückte sie.

„Hey, Ron!", rief Fred. „Da hast du dir ja ein Prachtstück geangelt. Sie hat ein paar brillante Zauber auf Lager. Leg dich lieber nicht mit ihr an!"

„Fred!", kreischte Mrs Weasley und schlug ihm mit ihrem hölzernen Löffel und scheuchte den Rest aus der Küche. „Lasst sie etwas in Ruhe!", hisste sie, bevor sie Ron einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.

Als sie endlich allein waren, beugte sich Ron hinunter und küsste Melanie wieder.

„Für was war der?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Für heute Abend. Für Harry. Dafür, dass du mit meiner verrückten Familie klar kommst."

„Ich würde es nicht anders haben wollen. Wie geht es Draco und Harry?"

„Sie werden schon klar kommen, denke ich. Draco liebt ihn wirklich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das vor heute Abend gewusst habe."

„Sie werden ihren Weg finden. Ich verstehe, warum du Harry so sehr liebst. Wieso du ihn so beschützt. Ich denke, dass ist etwas, was ich besonders an dir mag, Ron Weasley. Etwas, dass ich sogar lieben lernen könnte", fügte Melanie sanft hinzu.

Ron blickte daraufhin nach oben. Einmerkwürdiger Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. Er sah auf die Hintertür. „Hast du jemals an Heilig Abend unter einer verzauberten Decke gesessen und die Sterne betrachtet?"

„Nein."

„Würdest du gerne?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht könnten wir daraus eine Art Tradition machen."

„Ja", meinte Ron errötend und war glücklich zu Hause zu sein. Glücklich mit Melanie zusammen zu sein. „Ja, das könnten wir machen."

*********************************

**Canticle VIII: Love's Pure Light**

(Aus der englischen Version von _Stille Nacht_)

Harry wünschte sich, er hätte daran gedacht, seinen Mantel mitzubringen. Der Boden war gefroren, aber er schaffte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich etwas weiter an den dornigen Busch und schlang seine Arme um die Knie, die er näher an seinen Körper zog. Der Wärmezauber, den er über sich gelegt hatte, als er vor Stunden hierher gekommen war, hatte an Wirkung verloren. Es war ihm nicht eingefallen einen neuen zu sprechen.

Sein Blick war auf das unscheinbare Haus vor ihm gerichtet. Gardinen aus Gaze-Stoff dämpften das Licht der farbigen Lichterketten. Er schloss seine Augen. Er wusste genau, wie alles hergerichtet wäre. Der Weihnachtsbaum stünde in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers, die direkt am Fenster war, so dass jeder sehen konnte, wie beeindruckend der Baum der Dursleys war. Er wäre von Lichtern bedeckt, die fröhlich blinkten. Mehr Lichter würden sich auf dem Fenstersims und um das Treppengeländer winden, verwoben mit frischen Tannenzweigen. Harry atmete tiefe ein. Er konnte die Tannenzweige fast wieder riechen. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite, sicher, entfernte Weihnachtsmusik und Gelächter gehört zu haben. Die Dursleys hielten ihre jährliche Weihnachtsparty ab, die Harry immer nur durch einen Schlitz in seinem Schrank hatte beobachten können.

Er erschrak, als sanfte Hände seine Schultern berührten und etwas Dickes, Weiches und Warmes um ihn schlangen.

„Langsam glaube ich, dass du derjenige bist, der im Mittelpunkt stehen will, weißt du. Mit deinen dramatischen Ausbrüchen von Hysterie und Sturheit."

Harry schaute auf und blinzelte. „Draco? Wie? ... Was? … Wieso bist du hier?"

Draco seufzte und warf einen Blick auf das Haus auf der anderen Straßenseite. „Du hast deinen Mantel vergessen."

„Meinen Mantel? Du bist wegen meines Mantel hier?"

Draco schaute weg.

„Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

Draco murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach „verdammter Fahrender Ritter" klang, und zog seinen Mantel enger um sich, betrachtete den Boden kritisch und setzte sich dann neben Harry. Er starrte auf das gegenüberliegende Haus. „Hier bist du aufgewachsen? Bei den Muggeln?"

Harry war verwirrt. Wieso war Draco hier? Wieso hatte er geknurrt, als er „Muggel" gesagt hatte? Wieso hatte er Harrys Fragen nicht beantwortet? Wieso war er _hier_? Harry starrte Draco weiter an, der das Haus der Dursleys anstarrte und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Harry wollte all diese Fragen stellen und noch ein Dutzend andere, die in seinem Kopf schwirrten, aber entschloss er sich, die ihm gestellte Frage zu beantworten.

„Ja. Ähm, ja, das ist das Haus der Dursleys", antwortete er, zog seinen Mantel enger und knöpfte ihn zu.

Draco nickte. „Wenigstens die Lichterketten waren echt."

Harrys Gesicht wurde aus Verlegenheit und Ärger rot. Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen und sagte nichts.

Sie saßen dort, auf dem Bürgersteig, in klirrender Kälte, die Rücken an eine Stechpalme gelehnt, an Heilig Abend und starrten auf das Muggelhaus und taten so, als ob es wichtiger wäre, dem leise erklingenden „Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht" zu zuhören, anstatt darüber zu reden, was genau sie in diese bizarre Situation gebracht hatte.

Dracos Blick wanderte zu dem hell erleuchten Stück Plastik, das auf dem Rasen neben der Haustür stand. Er blinzelte. „Wieso versucht dieser Mantikor das Baby zu fressen?", fragte er.

Harry seufzte. „Das ist ein Esel, der lächelt. Was ist euer Problem? Das sieht doch überhaupt nicht aus wie ein Löwe mit menschlichem Gesicht."

Draco lehnte sich etwas vor, blinzelte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Was bedeutet es?", fragte er schließlich und zeigte mit seinem Kinn in Richtung der Krippe.

Harry fuhr sich mit seinen eiskalten Händen durch das Haar und versuchte herauszufinden, was er am besten antworten sollte. Scheiß drauf. Er würde die Wahrheit erzählen. Es war ja nicht so, als ob es noch schlimmer kommen konnte. „Irgendetwas Religiöses ... die Geburt von Jesus, denke ich", flüsterte er und war dankbar dafür, dass Draco nicht im Geringsten daran interessiert schien, zu erfahren, wer Jesus war. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das erklären konnte.

Draco drehte sich langsam zu ihm. Sein Blick war entschlossen und hart. Harry schaute peinlich berührt nach unten. Draco streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr leicht mit einem Finger Harrys errötete Wange nach, bis er sein Kinn erreichte und Harrys Kopf hob. „Erzähl mir, was du weißt!", flüsterte er.

Harry holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe. Ich weiß, dass ich dich nie verletzten wollte."

Draco nickte. „Dazu kommen wir noch. Erzähl mir von Weihnachten, Harry! Erzähl mir von den Muggeln!"

Harry hielt die Luft an. Es entging ihm nicht, dass dies eine Art Test war. Bereits eine Stunde zuvor hatte er verstanden, dass Draco nicht wegen der „Traditionen" wütend war, sondern über den Gedanken, dass Harry diesen Teil nicht mit ihm teilen wollte. Er gab Harry eine zweite Chance. Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf nickte Harry. „Was willst du wissen?"

„Alles", antwortete Draco in einer Art, die Harry sagte, dass er schon einen Teil wusste.

Harry nickte nochmals, räusperte sich, schob seine Hände in die Taschen und erzählte Draco Malfoy all seine dunkelsten Geheimnisse. Er benötigte eine gute Stunde, um den Großteil zu erzählen. Zweimal musste er Draco davon abhalten, das Haus der Dursleys zu stürmen und diese zu verhexen. Am Ende seiner Erzählung schloss Draco die Augen und schluckte hart.

„Ich will den Schrank sehen!"

Wenn Harry nicht schon gesessen hätte ,wäre er vor Überraschung auf seinen Hintern gefallen. „Was?"

„Du hast mich verstanden!", antwortete Draco als er aufstand und seine Hose glatt strich. „Ich glaube, unsere Einladung ging in der Post verloren", sagte er und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Haar, um es zu richten.

„Was?"

Dracos Lächeln war selbstgefällig. „Ist das alles, was du sagen kannst, Potter? Ich hoffe, deine Konversationsfähigkeiten sind besser als das. Los! Aufstehen! Wir haben eine Party mit unserer Anwesenheit zu ehren!"

Harry sprang auf, als Draco vom Bürgersteig trat. „Was machst du?", zischte er und packte Draco am Arm, um ihn zurück zu halten.

Dieser starrte ihn hart an. „Ich gehe in dieses Haus. Ich werde mir die Muggel anschauen. Ich werde mir diesen scheußlichen kleinen Schrank anschauen und du kommst mit!"

„Werde ich nicht!", brüllte Harry.

Draco riss sich los, schnappte sich Harrys Hand und zog ihn hart hinter sich her und ging über die Straße. „Und ob du das wirst!"

„Das ist es nicht wert, Draco. Halt an, bitte. Sie sind es nicht wert!"

Draco hielt inne. „Da hast du verdammt Recht, aber du bist es. Du wärst sonst nicht hier und würdest in der gottverdammten Kälte ohne einen verdammten Mantel sitzen und dich in Schuld und Verzweiflung baden. Wir machen das jetzt. Wir werden das jetzt beenden und dann kommst du nie wieder hierher!"

Harrys Mund klappte auf und seine Augen wurden groß. Es war so, als ob er in eine Parallelwelt gefallen wäre. Das war Harrys Job. Er war derjenige, der das Kommando übernahm, der Draco dazu brachte, die Geister seiner Vergangenheit gehen zu lassen. Ein kleiner Schauer rannte über Harrys Körper bei Dracos besitzergreifender Art. Da er sich etwas benebelt fühlte, konnte er nur nicken.

Harry ließ sich zum Haus führen und nahm Dracos kurzes, hartes Klopfen an die Tür kaum wahr und verpasste beinahe Dudleys schockiertes Gesicht, als dieser sah, wer vor ihm stand. Dudley, der immer noch kugelrund und strohdumm war, gurgelte, unfähig zu sprechen, bevor er anfing zu zittern. Seine Hände mit den Wurstfingern zuckten, als er sie davon abhalten musste, seinen Hintern zu bedecken.

„Nun, willst du hier nur wie Wackelpudding rumstehen oder lässt du uns rein, Trottel?", schnarrte Draco.

Harry starrte Draco ungläubig an.

Dudley bemerkte Draco im selben Augenblick und seine Augen wanderten zu den verflochtenen Händen von Harry und Draco, bevor sie schließlich wieder Harry fixierten. „Ich dachte, wir wären dich losgeworden, Freak. Verpiss dich!", zischte er.

Bevor Dudley die Tür zuwerfen konnte, hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab gezogen und einen Transfigurationszauber ausgeführt. Wo einst Dudley Dursley stand, befand sich nun ein Ferkel, das ängstlich quiekte.

„Oh, verpiss dich!", knurrte Draco, sprach einen Stillezauber und verwandelte einen Zweig in einen kleinen Käfig. „Hier rein, kleines Schweinchen", lockte er mit einem bösartigen Grinsen, schloss den Käfig dann ab und schob ihn achtlos zur Seite. „Was?", fragte Draco etwas abwehrend, als er Harrys ungläubigen Blick sah.

„Du hast meinen Cousin in ein Schwein verwandelt. Ein verdammtes Schwein an Weihnachten! Du kannst nicht einfach Leute verwandeln, wie es dir gefällt!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. In Augenblicken wie diesen weigerte er sich zu glauben, dass der dumme Hut jemals in Erwägung gezogen hatte, Harry nach Slytherin zu schicken. Er war viel zu nett.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Draco", knurrte er, als Draco es wagte ihn wie ein Unschuldslamm anzusehen.

„Oh, na gut!", rief Draco aus, drehte sich um und sprach einen Wärmezauber über den Käfig des Ferkels.

„Draco!", kreischte Harry.

„Das ist alles, was er kriegt! Schreckliche Manieren!", meinte Draco beleidigt, als ob das entschuldigen würde, Harrys Cousin in ein Schwein verwandelt zu haben, und stieß die Tür auf.

Harry hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr zu antworten, denn im nächsten Augenblick hatte sich Vernon mit vor Zorn knallrotem Gesicht drohend im Türrahmen aufgebaut. Unbewusst trat Harry einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte zwar Voldemort besiegt, aber Vernon war ... war etwas anderes.

Draco blickte zu Harry, Besorgnis flackerte kurz in seinem Blick auf. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Vernon und mit einer lässigen Handbewegung flüsterte er: „Imp..."

„Nein!", brüllte Harry. „Auf keinen Fall!"

Draco seufzte. „Schon gut! _Confundus_!", sagte er mit einem halbherzigen Schnarren.

Vernon stand aufrecht und seine Augen wurden glasig.

Harry konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschah. Er war der Leichtsinnige und Impulsive Nicht Draco. Und doch waren sie hier, standen auf der Schwelle vom Ligusterweg 4, und Draco dachte sich nichts dabei mit Unverzeihliche und Verwandlungszaubern um sich zu werfen. Harry zog hart an Dracos Hand und warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, einen, der klar aussagte „Was, verdammt noch mal, machst du da?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. Er wandte sich wieder Vernon zu. „Nun? Was stehst du so dumm da? Los, armseliger Muggel!"

Vernon nickte, öffnete die Tür etwas weiter und lud sie ins Haus ein, obwohl er doch etwas verwirrt aussah, wieso er das gerade tat.

Draco sprach Unauffälligkeitszauber über sie beide und zog dann einen schockierten und sich sträubenden Harry durch die Tür.

Als sie drinnen waren, schloss Vernon die Tür und kehrte zu seinem Gespräch mit einem untersetzten und grauhaarigen Muggel zurück.

Viele Jahre waren vergangen, seit Harry das letzte Mal in diesem Haus gewesen war. Er hatte hart daran gearbeitet es zu vergessen, und nun war er hier und alles um ihn herum erinnerte ihn an die Dinge, die er versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Die Gäste lachten und schlürften Eierpunsch und starrten ihre Freunde wollüstig an, ganz so, als ob in diesem Haus niemals etwas Schlimmes geschehen wäre.

„Zeig mir den Schrank", flüsterte Draco. In seiner Stimme lag etwas Warmes, Besorgtes, das durch Harrys benebelte Verwirrung drang.

Keine Kraft mehr zu streiten, nickte Harry und schlurfte durch den Flur, um vor dem Schrank stehen zu bleiben. Es war komisch, wie klein er aussah. So ... normal.

Draco machte einen Schritt nach vorne, öffnete die Tür und beugte sich in den Schrank, um eine Blick auf das zu werfen, was für fast zehn Jahre Harrys Zimmer gewesen war. Er entdeckte ein kleines Feldbett, das nun zusammengeklappt an die Wand gelehnt stand, eine Schuhschachtel mit kaputtem Spielzeug und anderem Krimskrams. Weitere Zeugen von Harrys Kindheit verschwanden zwischen den Reinigungsmitteln, vergessene Tennisschläger und Besen. Sein Gesicht war neutral, als er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Gemütlich", sagte er. „Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du immer so klein warst."

Harry wurde schneeweiß. Er blinzelte verwirrt. War das irgendeine Art verdrehte Rache?

„Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass du ein viel besserer Dekorateur als deine Tante warst", schnarrte Draco und bezog sich damit auf die Masse an floralen Mustern, wuchtig gepolsterten Möbeln und Seidenblumenarrangements. „Utilitaristisch, minimalistisch ... du warst deiner Zeit weit voraus, Potter. Zu schade, dass dieser angeborene Sinn für Stil es nie bis zu deinen Haaren geschafft hat", schnarrte Draco und versuchte Harrys Haare zu glätten.

Da verstand Harry, was Draco tat. Er brach über Dracos lächerliche Kommentare in lautes Lachen aus. Das war aber auch genau Sinn der Sache, dachte Harry. „Bequem ist ein Wort dafür", sagte er mit einem Glucksen.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und beugte sich in den Schrank, um ihn selbst in Augenschein zu nehmen. Was immer er auch erwartete hatte, war nicht da. Es war nur ein Schrank. Es war_ nur ein Schrank_. Er wollte hineinkriechen, um zu sehen, ob er überhaupt noch reinpasste, aber Draco hielt ihn auf.

„Katharsis ist eine Sache, Harry. Sich selbst zu foltern eine andere. Schließ die Tür, Schatz!" Für immer, wusste Harry, meinte Draco.

Er griff nach der Tür, sammelte sich, schlug sie zu und verschloss sie fest. Etwas verließ ihn. Etwas Schweres. Etwas, was er nicht beschreiben konnte oder von dem er noch nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass es da gewesen war. Draco zog ihn zu sich und küsste seine Schläfe. Harry seufzte und lehnte sich an Draco.

Überraschenderweise war er zufrieden damit, Draco die Führung zu überlassen. „Keine Schränke mehr", wisperte Draco.

„Keine Schränke mehr", stimmte Harry zu. Kein Verstecken mehr und kein Theater mehr. Keine Schränke mehr.

„Nun lass uns die Party genießen", meinte Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo zusammen,

hier kommt nun das letzte Kapitel.

Vielen Dank an **Julichris **für Korrekturlesen und an die fleißigen Reviewer: **SanguisLamia, Reinadoreen, Vestia, KateLibby, Lilo, Rayanne1512 und zissy.**

Ich wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

Liebe Grüße

Catia

*******************************************

**Lied IX: Facing Plans Unafraid While Dreaming by the Fire**

Aus _Winter Wonderland_

Erst war es merkwürdig, durch die Partygesellschaft zu streichen, Gewürzpunsch zu trinken, sich über die Muggelkleidung lustig zu machen und schockiert zu beobachten, wie die Dursleys versuchten, zu _Winter Wonderland_ zu tanzen. Je später es jedoch wurde, desto mehr entspannte sich Harry. Er schaffte es sogar, etwas zu lachen, als Dudley sich leise ins Haus schlich, nackt und mit kleinen Zweigen im Haar.

„Ein Zeitzauber also?", fragte Harry mit gehobener Augenbraue.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Rötliche Flecken erschienen auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich wollte irgendwann mal wieder Sex mit dir haben."

Harry lachte und betrachtete dann den Weihnachtsbaum.

„Schrecklich, oder?", fragte Draco.

„Ich mag ihn irgendwie", flüsterte Harry.

„Ich denke, du solltest deine Augen noch mal überprüfen lassen", murmelte Draco in seinen Becher und nahm einen Schluck.

„Das erste, an das ich mich von Weihnachten erinnere, sind die Lichter. Ich habe sie geliebt. So fröhlich. Die Dursleys mochten sie sicherlich. Etwas, was wir gemeinsam hatten, denke ich."

„Du wirst nie etwas mit diesen lausigen Muggeln gemeinsam haben!", knurrte Draco, der nicht mochte, in welche Richtung das Gespräch ging. „Ich denke, wir sollten gehen." Er griff nach Harrys Arm.

„Ich wollte es. Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe, etwas mit ihnen gemeinsam zu haben."

Draco ließ los.

„Ich durfte sie nie anfassen. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich immer davon geträumt habe, dass ich eines Tages so viele Lichter haben könnte, wie ich wollte."

„Ich denke, das hast du erreicht!", meinte Draco mit einem Schnauben.

Harry wurde rot. „Wahrscheinlich habe ich es etwas übertrieben."

„Übertrieben?", fragte Draco mit gehobener Augenbraue, „Sag lieber, dass du die entfernteste Grenze zu allem, was anständig und richtig ist, überschritten hast."

„Leck mich," sagte Harry und ging zum Fenstersims. Draco folgte ihm und stellte sich neben ihn, unsicher wie es weitergehen sollte.

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. „Ich liebe diesen Geruch!"

Draco schnupperte elegant und rümpfte dann seine Nase. „Welchen? Billiges Parfüm? Und … oh Gott! Das riecht wie dieses schreckliche Zeugs, dass du andauernd in der Wohnung versprühst!"

„Frischer Zedern- und Tannenduft", murmelte Harry, der weit weg zu sein schien. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Ich liebe es. Die Dursleys haben immer eine Menge davon benutzt, um zu dekorieren. Ich habe es als Kind geliebt."

„Weswegen? Harz tropft auf alles, die Nadeln fallen aus, die Zweige pieksen dich, wenn du vorbeigehst und nicht zu vergessen der Geruch."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es bedeutete, dass Weihnachten war. Sie waren glücklicher. Ich habe ... sie haben nicht ..." Harry zögerte.

Die Dinge begannen für Draco Sinn zu machen. Dem Keuchen von Harry nach zu urteilen, begannen sie es auch für ihn. Draco legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm. „Ich weiß, Schatz", sagte er und antwortete sowohl auf das, was Harry gesagt hatte, aber viel wichtiger, auch auf das, was er nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er unfreiwillig seine Weihnachtstraditionen mit Draco geteilt. Er hatte es nur nicht bemerkt. Wichtiger jedoch war, dass er, während er dort stand und die Party der Dursleys beobachtete, verstanden hatte, was ihm wichtig war. Es waren nicht die Lichter oder die Geschenke oder die perfekte Festtagstradition. Es war Ron, der alles von dieser schrecklichen Kürbissuppe gegessen hatte, um seinen Freund zu retten. Es war Mrs Weasley, deren Umarmungen Harrys Herz dazu brachten, zerspringen zu wollen. Es war Hermine, deren Leben ihn immer noch berührte, auch wenn ihr Tod ihn fast zerbrochen hätte. Es war Draco, der jedes Recht dazu hatte, auf ihn wütend zu sein, ihn aber liebte, seinen Mantel gebracht und ihn beschützt hatte. Es waren t sogar Melanie Marchbanks und ihre erfrischende Ehrlichkeit, ohne die dieser Moment wahrscheinlich nie eingetreten wäre. Es waren all diese Dinge, all diese Menschen und so vieles mehr. Das Gefühl des atemlosen Staunens, das er so verzweifelt gesucht hatte, flammte nun in ihm auf.

Lange standen sie dort: Draco umarmte Harry, dessen Finger über die sanften Zedernnadeln fuhren. Draco räusperte sich. „Ich habe mir überlegt, dass die Wohnung nächste Weihnachten etwas Dekoration gebrauchen könnte. Aber nur ein bisschen. Ich meine es ernst, Harry. Kein Verbotener Wald oder so etwas! Und nur unter der Bedingung, dass ich nie wieder eine Dose von diesem Muggel-Tannenduft-Spray in meiner Wohnung sehen werde."

Harry schaute hoch. Draco starrte ihn mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Ausdruck an. Harry konnte diesen nicht wirklich zu ordnen, aber die Flamme des Staunen in ihm loderte auf und er fühlte sich sogar noch besser. „Das würde mir gefallen", murmelte er.

Draco sprach weiter: „Und die Lichterketten. Sie sind nicht soo übel. Ich denke, ich würde mit weißen Lichtern klarkommen oder mit welchen, die nicht so viel blinken. Es sollten aber nicht mehr als hundert Lichter pro Fuß Baum sein, Harry. Dieses Jahr haben wir mehr Lichter als Baum."

Harry lachte. „Das klingt fair." Er lächelte Draco an. Sie standen dort noch eine Weile und schauten der Feier zu.

Draco nickte und versuchte bei Sinnen zu bleiben. Das würde nicht wie so eine verdammte Muggelromanze enden. Das würde er nicht zulassen. „Mehr Punsch!", sagte er, bevor die Dinge unerträglich schnulzig. werden konnten.

Sie holten sich noch einen Becher Punsch, bevor sie sich wieder in die Ecke zurückzogen. „Das erinnert mich an _A Christmas Carol_, meinte Harry über die Party.

„Oh Gott ... Harry, nicht noch mehr Weihnachtsmusik!"

Harry gluckste. „Nein, ich meinte den Film _A Christmas Carol_." Bei Dracos verständnislosem Blick fuhr Harry fort. „Es handelt von einem bösen, sarkastischen, verbitterten alten Mann." Harry machte eine Pause. „Stell dir Snape vor, nur glücklicher."

Draco verschluckte sich fast. „Das ist ein gruseliger Vorschlag", murmelte er.

„Ja, kann sein. Egal, der alte Mann, sein Name ist Scrooge, wird von einem Geist zu einer Weihnachtparty gebracht und niemand kann ihn sehen. Er beobachtet alles, was geschieht."

„Hört sich wie eine Erinnerung in einem Denkarium an."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und, wie geht es aus? Wieso ist er auf der Party?"

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Das ist der einzige Teil, den ich je gesehen habe. Ich wollte ihn schon immer mal ganz anschauen. Er läuft jedes Jahr, denke ich. Es ist ein Weihnachtsfilm."

Draco nickte und warf Harry einen listigen Blick zu. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihn zusammen anschauen. Wenn wir ihn mögen, könnten wir das jedes Jahr machen."

Harry zögerte und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Punsch. „Einverstanden ... Ähm ... eine Art Tradition. Unsere eigene." Harry nahm noch einen Schluck und ließ sich von dem Punsch, Dracos Nähe und der überwältigenden Fröhlichkeit in ihm wärmen.

„Genau. Weißt du, Harry, ich wollte eigentlich nichts über das Muggelzeugs wissen, sondern über dich. Was dir an Weihnachten wichtig ist."

„Ich weiß", murmelte Harry, „Habe eine Weile gebraucht, um das herauszufinden. Ich bin froh, es getan zu haben."

„Was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte Draco mit einem Lächeln.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Merlin, ich wusste, das war zu gut, um lange anzuhalten. Schon wieder auf Komplimente aus? Na gut. Ich habe herausgefunden, was mir wichtig ist. Wichtig ist, die Feiertage mit dir und all denen zu verbringen, die ich liebe. Nicht das ganze Zeugs und die Künstlichkeit von allem", antwortete Harry und gestikulierte auf den Raum, um zu zeigen, was er meinte.

„Ich bekomme aber trotzdem noch meine Geschenke, nicht wahr?", fragte Draco mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Harry lachte. „Ich bin nicht verrückt. Wer bei klarem Verstand würde dir Geschenke vorenthalten?"

„Genau. Und jetzt komm, idiotischer Gryffindor. Lass uns heimgehen", meinte Draco, nachdem sie beide ihren Punsch getrunken hatten und zog Harry zu sich. „Lass uns unsere eigenen Traditionen machen!"

Harry legte den Kopf schief. „Du meinst, so wie wir es den ganzen Abend gemacht haben?"

Draco blinzelte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."

Harry kicherte. „Natürlich nicht. Ich muss dieses ganze Gefasel über Muggelfilme, Tannenzweige und weiße Lichterketten missverstanden haben."

„Ja, so wird es sein", meinte Draco mit einem Naserümpfen.

Harry wurde ernst und zog Draco in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Liebe dich", wisperte er und hielt Dracos Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Liebe dich", murmelte Draco, der vertrautes Glitzern in seinen Augen hatte. „Lass uns heimgehen. Es wird Zeit für die Versöhnung", sagte er, zog Harry näher und apparierte sie zurück in ihre Wohnung. Die Flamme des Staunens und der Erregung wurde immer größer.

***********************************

****************

**Lied X: What Glorious Morn Breaks Through the Weary Night?**

Aus _Oh Holy Night_

Sobald ihre Füße den Boden des Wohnzimmers berührt hatten, fielen sie mit heißen Küssen übereinander her. Wie bei einem Tanz schwankten, drehten und stießen sie sich durch die Wohnung. Einer der tanzenden Weihnachtsmänner legte los, als sie an ihm vorbeikamen. Draco gab ihm einen Schlag, sodass er klirrend auf dem Boden landete.

„Keine ... tanzenden ... Weihnachtsmänner mehr", stieß Draco zwischen Küssen und Saugen hervor und drückte Harry gegen die Wand. Er öffnete dessen Gürtel und riss ihn eilig durch die Schlaufen.

„Einverstanden"; stöhnte Harry, während er seine Hände in Dracos Haar vergrub, hart daran zog und Draco gegen die Wand schleuderte. „Nie wieder Trüffel!", sagte er und betonte jedes Wort mit einem Ziehen an Dracos Haar.

Dracos Augen fielen zu. Er liebte es, wenn Harry das tat. „Trüffel. Sind. Nicht. Verhandelbar", stöhnte er und griff nach Harrys Handgelenken, um sie aus seinen Haaren zu lösen.

„Keine Trüffel", knurrte Harry und rieb sein Knie an Dracos Erektion. „Ich hasse Trüffel! Mir ist egal, dass du sie an Weihnachten immer gegessen hast. Das ist nun unser Weihnachten. Keine verfickten Trüffel mehr!"

„Oh fuck", stöhnte Draco. „Du spielst so verfickt schmutzig, Potter!"

Harry grinste, drückte sich noch enger an Draco, rieb sein Knie dabei im richtigen Winkel und biss in Dracos Ohrläppchen. „Vom Besten gelernt, Malfoy", flüsterte er und saugte dann weiter.

Draco schrie auf und verging. „Gottverdammtermerlin ... gut, keine Trüffel, keine verdammten Trüffel mehr. Stopp! Hör auf! Du bringst mich um!", ächzte Draco.

Harry zog sich zurück und zögerte etwas, als ob er unsicher wäre. Darauf hatte Draco nur gewartet. Er schnappte sich Harrys Hände, drehte ihn herum und stieß ihn gegen die Wand. „Du hast noch nicht alles gelernt", sagte er und lächelte bei Harrys verlangendem Schnurren als seine Zunge über Harrys Hals tanzte. „Schlafzimmer", flüsterte er, bevor er losließ, Harry von der Wand zog und ihn ins Schlafzimmer stieß.

Sie fielen wieder übereinander her, zerrten an ihren Kleidern, knurrten wie wilde Tiere und küssten sich heftig. Ihr Vorspiel hatte nichts Zaghaftes, nichts wirklich Sanftes. Irgendwie schafften sie es zum Bett und wurden zu einem horizontalen Wirrwarr aus Körpern. Mit routinierter Leichtigkeit rollte Harry Draco herum und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn, um ihn vorzubreiten. Jedoch hatte Draco andere Pläne und drehte sie um, sodass nun er oben lag. Er griff nach Harrys Händen, zog sie über dessen Kopf und betrachtete Harry, der keuchend und schwitzend unter ihm lag.

Die Zeit blieb stehen, als Draco losließ und mit seinen Händen Harrys Gesicht umschloss. Dieser umklammerte mit seinen Händen die Bettpfosten und wartete, was Draco dazu brachte, fragend eine Augenbraue zu heben. Harry seufzte, blinzelte langsam und lächelte. Draco nickte und begann ihn vorzubereiten. Er ließ sich Zeit. Keine Worte wurden gewechselt, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Harry seufzte und bog sich Draco entgegen, als dieser ihn immer weiter dehnte. Es gab keinen schnellen Weg, um dies richtig zu tun. Sie hatten gelernt, diese Aufgabe zu genießen.

„Liebe dich", murmelte Draco, als er langsam in ihn glitt.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, bog sich ihm entgegen und wand sich unter ihm, als das Brennen einer unbeschreiblichen Wärme Platz machte. „Ahh, liebe dich!", stöhnte er, als Draco sich ganz in ihm versenkt hatte.

„Schau mich an, Harry! Hör nicht auf, mich anzuschauen!", befahl Draco und stieß sanft in ihn.

Harry schluckte und nickte.

Worte waren nun nicht mehr nötig. Grunzen, Ächzen und Stöhnen sagten ihnen, wann und wie sie sich bewegen sollten. Ihre Körper bewegten sich zusammen in einem übergangslosen Durcheinander aus Haut und Knochen. Zwei zusammengehörende Hälften, die durch Zeit, Situation und Seelenverwandtschaft gedehnt und geformt wurden um zu passen.

Im Nebel der Nachwehen fand sich Harry gesäubert in Dracos Armen wieder. Warme Luft umspielte seine kühle und feuchte Haut. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen fuhr er über Dracos Bauch und dieser küsste ihn auf den Kopf. Harry bemerkte, dass er „O Holy Night" summte. Draco schien es nicht zu stören und stimmte sogar mit ein, sobald er dazu in der Lage war. Seine Stimme war kratzig und etwas schräg.

„Harry", flüsterte Draco etwas später.

„Hmm?", fragte Harry verschlafen.

„Es ist Weihnachten."

„Hmm?", fragte Harry wieder.

Draco gluckste, verlagerte Harry etwas in seinen Armen und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. „Ich habe gesagt, es ist Weihnachten!"

Ein grünes Auge öffnete sich. „Wahrscheinlich willst du deine Geschenke jetzt haben", murmelte Harry. Er wollte schon aufstehen, aber Draco hielt ihn auf.

„Später. Ich ... ich will dir zuerst dein Geschenk geben."

Harry öffnete die Augen. Draco zitterte etwas und seine Stimme klang sehr wackelig. „Ist dir kalt?", fragte er.

„Nein", antwortete Draco, löste sich von Harry und griff über ihn, auf der Suche nach seiner Hose. Er erinnerte sich, dass diese irgendwo am Bettende gelandet war.

„Was machst du da?"

„Ich hole dein Geschenk", flüsterte Draco. „Aha", sagte er dann, als er schließlich das gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte. Draco zögerte eine Sekunde und setzte sich dann gerade hin, wobei er Harry mit sich zog.

„Draco?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Weißt du, ich hatte da diese Frage, die ich dir stellen wollte. Ich konnte aber nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt, die richtige Art und Weise finden. Ich wollte es nach dem Abendessen machen. Ich dachte, dass es genau der Zeitpunkt wäre, an dem man es machen sollte, aber alles ist irgendwie außer Kontrolle geraten, nicht wahr? Und, wem will ich etwas vormachen, bei uns wird nie etwas „normal" funktionieren. Vielleicht funktioniert es aber genau deswegen. Weswegen wir funktionieren. Verstehst du?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete Harry.

Draco seufzte und drückte Harry dann die kleine Schachtel in die Hand. „Das wird es wahrscheinlich besser erklären", flüsterte er.

Harry schaute auf das fröhlich verpackte Geschenk hinunter.

„Los, mach es auf!", krächzte Draco und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Er war nervös.

Harry schluckte, da er sich selbst auch etwas nervös fühlte und packte das Päckchen vorsichtig aus. Ein kleines Schmuckkästchen war darin enthalten. Harry öffnete es und zog hart die Luft ein. „Draco?", fragte er, sein Kopf flog hoch und er sah, wie Draco ihn anstarrte. „Ist das ...?"

„Ja, ist es", bestätigte Draco. „Also ... willst du?"

Harry blickte zu dem und dann wieder zu Draco. Sie waren nicht normal. Sie waren ihre eigenen Wege im Leben gegangen, hatten die unerwartetesten Dinge getan. Und das war genau der Grund, warum sie beide zusammen funktionieren. Wollte er? Ja und wie.

„Ja, absolut", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme.

Draco strahlte, schmiss sich auf Harry und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Liebe dich!", knurrte er und nagte sanft an Harrys Unterlippe.

„Liebe dich!", erwiderte Harry, küsste zurück und krallte sich so an Draco, als ob er nie wieder loslassen wollte.

*******************

**********

**Lied XI: Lights Turned Down Low, No Better Place to Go**

Aus _Let it snow_

„Harry? Diese verdammte MuggelMaschine funktioniert nicht!" Harry verdreht die Augen, während er das Popcorn in eine Schüssel schüttete. „Komme schon, Schatz!", rief er aus und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Der Weihnachtsbaum war wunderschön mit seinen sanft glitzernden Lichtern. Tannen- und Zedernwedel schmückten das Fenster und den Sims. Ein fröhliches Feuer tanzte im Kamin. Reste vom Lieferservice des Indischen Restaurants standen auf dem Tisch, in das Kerzenlicht der silbernen Menorah getaucht.

Harry lachte bei dem finsteren Gesicht von Draco, der versuchte, den DVD-Player anzuschalten.

„Malfoy, wie ist es möglich, dass du komplizierte Finanztransaktionen durchführen kannst, aber den DVD-Player nicht verstehst?"

„Wir benutzen ihn einmal im Jahr, Potter!", knurrte Draco. „Nur, damit wir diesen lächerlichen Muggelfilm anschauen können, den du so magst."

Harry gluckste. „Ja, natürlich. Wie konnte ich nur vergessen, dass nur ich den Film mag? Wenn das der Fall ist, können wir ihn dieses Jahr überspringen." Harry machte eine Bewegung, um den Fernseher auszuschalten.

Dracos Hand stoppte ihn. „Nicht so schnell!", flüsterte dieser in Harrys Ohr und saugte sanft daran. „Wir müssen ihn anschauen, Potter. Das ist schließlich Tradition." Dracos Hand schlängelte sich um seine Taille und zog ihn näher. Der Platinring an seiner linken Hand glänzte im Schein des Feuers.

Harry lächelte und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass sie sich ordentlich küssen konnten.

„Genau, Tradition", flüsterte er, bevor er sie zum Sofa bugsierte und es sich in Dracos Armen gemütlich machte, während „A Christmas Carol" begann.

*********************************************


End file.
